Start Counting
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Batgirl was supposed to have joined the team with Robin, she just doesn't remember it. Takes place during S1; Dick
1. Happy Harbour

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 900+  
**Notes**: Amnesia fics are fun to write. I swear I've written over a dozen different amnesia fics in my fanfic-writing career, though this is the first one I've uploaded. I think.

******X-X-X-**

_**Day -284**_

"Dick, do you think we'd be in the Justice League one day?"

"Of course, Babs. Why?"

"I don't know… I just feel that maybe it'd be great to have our own team one day. Separate from Batman and the others."

"But the Justice League is the best!"

"Yeah, but if we had our own team, _you_ could be leader!"

"And you?"

"Obviously I'd be the brains behind everything. You wouldn't want to know where you'd be without me, Dick."

.

_**Day 0**_

"Batgirl, can you hear me? Babs!"

"Don't move her head, Robin! She hit the wall, head first. You might further damage her skull."

.

"Robin, you stay here while Black Canary changes Batgirl out of her uniform and into her civilian clothes. Explain to Jim Gordon _the story_."

.

"I'm sorry, Commissioner Gordon, but we – Batman and I – we didn't know that there was a civilian nearby when we were fighting Bane. Had we known… had we known it was _Barbara_, we would've been more cautious. I – I… I'm sorry."

.

_**Day 3**_

"Hey, Mr. Gordon! How is she?"

"Son, there's something you should know about Barb."

.

"Hi there, Babs! Remember me?"

"Yeah, I do actually; Bruce Wayne's ward, right? Dick Grayson? I didn't forget _everything_."

.

"Dick, can you pass me my phone? I should call Erica and Rachel to let them know how I'm doing."

"Uh, Babs, I'm not sure if you should do that."

"Why not?"

"They're… not really your friends anymore."

"What? Why aren't they my friends anymore?"

"You started hanging out with me."

.

_**Day 4**_

"I'm going to go see – "

"No you're not, Dick."

"But Bruce, I have to go – "

"She's still adjusting to her new life. Not to mention she just left the hospital. Let her have some space – you don't want to invade a girl's space when she's tired and cranky. Trust me."

"Hmph, fine."

.

"Barbara has gone through a lot of trauma in the past few days. Martian Manhunter thinks that if he were to try to go through her mind to retrieve her memories, it might be too much for her body to handle."

.

_**Day 5**_

"Master Richard, why don't you go outside for some fresh air?"

"…"

.

_**Day 7**_

"Babs! You showed up to school!"

"Oh hi… Dick. I'm told I can remember things better if I go back to my regular lifestyle."

"That's great!"

"Hmm, yeah. Say, how in the world did I get into _Gotham Academy_?"

.

"How were your first few classes?"

"I still don't know how I got accepted to this place. And this skirt is annoying."

"Haha, yeah, you used to say that a lot. Anyway, want to go sit by the trees for lunch today?"

"… Oh, sorry, Dick. I promised Bette I'd eat lunch with her today. You're welcome to join."

"No, that's alright."

.

"It's been a week, Batman. Maybe Babs is ready for Martian Manhunter!"

"The answer is still no, Robin."

.

_**Day 10**_

"Isn't it ironic that I have photographic memory and yet I can't recall anything that's happened in the past year?"

.

_**Day 11**_

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Wally."

"Are you still waiting for her to text you back? You know she has a new phone."

"Yeah, well maybe she'll get tired of her new one and use the old phone."

"Bro, you and her put so many firewalls on that old thing – and for _fun_ too – I'm not even sure if _Batman_ can use it let alone an amnesiac – oh, sorry, Rob."

"It's alright."

.

_**Day 12**_

"You, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy will be initiated into the Hall of Justice."

"And Batgirl?"

"…"

.

_**Day 14**_

"Hey, Dick… I know we haven't really been talking for a while, but I was wondering… Could you help me get caught up with math, please?"

"Of course, Babs."

.

_**Day 15**_

"Urgh! This is too hard. I might as well just leave Gotham Academy and go back to my old school."

"Babs, don't say that. You worked really hard to get in and – "

"But that's _not_ me, Dick! Not anymore. I'm not the same person. I don't know how I handled it before, but _now_, now I can't do all this work and…I just can't."

"No, you're not giving up. Come on; let's look at this question again."

.

_**Day 17**_

"Isn't there an easier way to solve this problem?"

"Er, I guess, but Babs, you have to learn the basics first and–"

"There was a formula."

"What?"

"There's a formula. Instead of solving this geometrically, there are a variety of identity formulas that… Dick? Are you okay?"

"You remembered."

"What?"

"You remembered! We learned that stuff last year and you remembered!"

"I… I don't know, I could only recall that stuff. It's not really anything – "

"YOU'RE REMEMBERING! WOOHOO!"

.

_**Day 21**_

"So any plans for this summer, Babs?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well maybe we can hang out or something…"

"Um, sure, Dick. Hey, sorry, I gotta go. I promised some friends I'd meet up with them."

"…Okay. See you later, I guess."

.

_**Day 25**_

"And Alfred, you should've seen it! They had these little creatures called genomorphs and they captured us and tried to clone us! Oh and the best part was when we ran into Supes – no, not Superman, but Super_boy_! A clone and, oh my God, it was amazing! I can't wait to tell Batgirl… oh."

.

_**Day 27**_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Gordon! It's Dick. Is Babs there?"

"Sorry, kid. She just left with a few friends of hers. I'll tell her you called."

"...Yeah. Thanks, Mr. G."

.

_**Day 29**_

"Still thinking about her?"

"She would've liked Happy Harbour, Wally."

.

******X-X-X-**

**Notes**: This was supposed to have be in a regular story format, but it got too long and too boring, so I made it a dialogue only fic - I hope it's not too difficult to understand who's talking. Also, I used _wikipedia_ to keep track of dates so that the days followed along with the show's timeline.

**Edit: If there is a scene/day that you really like from this chapter or any other chapter, and want to see in a regular-descriptive format, please say so in the review. Just indicate which scene or which day (ie. day 17) you'd like to see and if I am able to write something out of that, I will. **


	2. Nice Weather

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,000+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews the previous chapter!

******X-X-X-**

_**Day –168**_

"Hey, Batgirl, it's Robin."

"Of course it is. Who else would call me at this hour?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk in the park – the weather is nice."

"It's three in the morning, Dick. Tonight was my night off!"

"…"

"Fine, are we meeting here or your place?"

"I'm on your roof. Come out when you're ready!"

.

_**Day 44**_

"What's got you down, Dick?"

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Oh, things like not being leader for my team."

"Team?"

"Yeah… my jujutsu sensei decided it'd be good for us to be on teams for training, and well, I wasn't made leader."

"I'm sure you'll be leader one day, Dick. Until then, you can troll the heck out of everybody and not have to be responsible for their actions. Annoy them with the words _aster_ and _traught_ or whatever it is that you say."

"Haha – wait, _what_ did you just say?"

"Annoying…your team because you're not...the leader? Dick, are you okay?"

"…"

"Dick, that smile is starting to scare me."

.

"Alfred, what's wrong with Dick?"

"I believe, and I quote Master Richard with this, that this was _the_ best day ever."

.

_**Day 45**_

"BARBARA!"

"What, what? Dick, what is it?"

"Alfred made cookies! New recipe!"

"...And?"

"You _have _to come over. A car will be outside your house in five minutes!"

"_What_?"

.

"I have to admit, those cookies _are_ good."

"Told you."

"Thanks for inviting me to your house, Dick. It was… fun. We should hang out again sometime."

"Really?"

.

"Alfred, Dick hasn't stopped smiling since I came home. Did something happen?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Master Bruce."

.

_**Day 46**_

"It's nice of Bruce to let us tour around Wayne Industries for today."

"Yep."

"So what are you really planning?"

"What are you talking about, Barbara?"

"Dick, we're on the _roof _of the tallest building in the city."

.

"Wow, you can really see everything from up here, can't you? This is amazing"

"Yeah, it's my favourite spot."

.

_**Day 47**_

"Apparently I liked fixing computers. I keep finding all of these textbooks about firewalls and computer viruses in my closet

"Heh, yeah, something like that, Babs. It's sort of a hobby of ours."

"_Ours_?"

.

_**Day 50**_

"Dick, you wouldn't happen to know if I had a Batman obsession, would you?"

"Che, more like a _Robin_ obsession."

"…No, I'm pretty sure I would've liked Batman more. Anyway, I found this _suit_ in the trunk where I keep my valuables. "

"I think that was the Halloween costume you were planning on wearing this year."

.

_**Day 56**_

"_What_ are you grumbling about?"

"Superboy _ruined_ my locker last night."

"… The one with the Superman fan poster?"

"Hmph."

"Hahah, _dude_, seriously? Wait, if your locker had the Superman poster, then whose locker had the Robin poster? Supes crashed into that one too!"

"Robin poster?"

"Yeah, three lockers to the left of yours."

"Barbara?"

.

_**Day 59**_

"So you wanna know what we usually do at these charity galas?"

"_Do_? You mean we don't just stand here like everyone else?"

"Hah! _Please_."

.

"Dick, that is an _air vent_."

"Trust me, Babs."

"My dress…"

"Sorry. Forgot to tell you to wear a less form fitting one. You look great though – fantastic actually."

"Um, thanks."

.

"What do we do now?"

"Watch and learn, Ms. Gordon."

.

"I can't believe you _pranked_ the minister."

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for falsely accusing Bruce of making illegal weaponry with Luthor."

"That was pretty hilarious."

"And now it's _your_ turn."

"No, Dick, no. It was fun the first time when you did it, but _I'm_ not doing it."

"But our next victim tells everyone she meets that every cop in Gotham is shady – even your dad."

"Let's get her."

.

"So, Barb."

"Yes, daddy?"

"You look like you had fun tonight. I guess you and that Grayson kid are best pals again."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

.

_**Day 60**_

"Aw man, I can't believe I have school and you guys don't."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be in your place, Wally."

"What? You get to go to the beach and hang out with the team! Though I can understand it if my one true red-headed love was at my school; I'd want to cut summer vacation a little short too."

"Yep – wait, what did you say about my one true love?"

.

_**Day 66**_

"Barbara? Where have you been – I've been calling you like crazy!"

"Oh, sorry, Bette. I was at Dick's place."

"Really? Was it awkward? I remember you saying that hanging out with him was a little weird."

"It's actually really fun."

.

_**Day 77**_

"Alfred, when was this taken?"

"I believe that was yours and Master Richard's first Valentine's Day together."

"In the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Master Dick had a severe allergic reaction to –"

"–to the chocolates I made him. I remember that now."

.

_**Day 78**_

"Hello, Miss Gordon."

"What the – Robin?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Your dad and the Bats are on your roof talking. I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Did you used to do that before I lost my memories of the past year?"

"Hehehe, _maybe_."

.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're scared. Even with the mask, I can tell. You're scared that I don't recognize you. Everyone's been giving me that look."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. You're Robin, the Boy Wonder. Who else?"

.

_**Day 80 **_

"So am I still on the gymnastics team or did I give that up in the past year?"

"Yes, you're still on it and yes, you're still the best."

.

_**Day 90 **_

"Hey, Barbara, wanna sit with us at lunch today?"

"No thanks guys. I'm having lunch with Dick."

.

_**Day 91**_

"Dick? It's Barbara."

"I know. What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon. Don't tell me you're still sleeping?"

"Not any more. What's up?"

"I'm on my way to the doctor's right now for a checkup. Do you want to…come with me? We can... go for a walk or something after in the park - the weather is nice."

"Meet me outside your house in ten?"

.

******X-X-X-**

**Please review!**


	3. Nightwing & Oracle

**Title: **Stat Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,100+  
**Notes**: thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites

******X-X-X-**

_**Day –348**_

"Catch me if you can, _Nightwing_!"

"Hey, you got a head start; you're cheating _Oracle_!"

.

"Nightwing? Oracle?"

"Ah, yes, Master Bruce. Master Clark had introduced the children to the Kryptonian story of Nightwing two days ago."

"And Oracle?"

"Something I believe Master Dick came up with. It seems to have something to do with Mistress Barbara's eidetic memory allowing her to help classmates in their time of need."

.

_**Day 105**_

"Dick, what was that about?"

"Haha, nothing, Barbara. Just being friendly with the new girl."

"No wonder Bette thinks you're annoying."

"Hey, at least _you_ don't think that!"

"No, I don't. I don't know why though, you're such a little troll."

"But I'm _your_ troll."

.

_**Day 113**_

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, for being there. Sorry I wasn't such a great friend before –"

"You had an accident, Babs. No need to apologize. Besides, you'd never escape from me, even if you_ tried_ to push me away. I'm just _that_ awesome."

"You wish, Pixie Boots… Oh! Sorry, I have _no_ idea where that came from."

"It…It's alright."

"Dick? You're scaring me again with that smile."

.

_**Day 114**_

"Come on, come on, _pick up_. Dick, where are you? Of all days to start worrying me, you just _had_ to choose the day plant monsters attack the Earth."

.

_**Day 127**_

"Sorry guys – can't make it to the cave today."

"He's got a _date_."

"KF! I do _not_ have a date."

.

"Dick, I keep telling you, this _isn't_ a date."

"Whatever you say, Babs."

.

_**Day 129**_

"I could have lost her that day."

"Lost who, Rob?"

"Barbara. The day she got into her accident – she could have died, like she did – like we _all_ did – in the simulation today."

"But she's not dead, Rob. None of us are."

.

_**Day 133**_

"Lunch today in the courtyard?"

"See you there."

.

_**Day 135**_

"Gordon, Grayson! Detention! No passing notes in my class!"

.

_**Day 139**_

"Just wanted to let you know that us Gothamites are planning a pool party tomorrow at my place. You in?"

"It's autumn, Dick. Not summer."

"Come on! All of our classmates will be there – the good ones, even Bette!"

"Okay. Sure, why not?"

.

"CANON BALL!"

"Dick! I'm not even in my bathing suit yet and now my clothes are wet."

"Puh-lease. You call that wet?"

"Hey, stop it! Stop splashing me – I'm going to get you, you little twerp!"

"Can't catch me!"

.

"You were looking at him the same way you used to today."

"What are you talking about, Bette?"

"I'm talking about you, Barbara, and I'm talking about _him_, Dick. You looked really happy by the way – the happiest I've seen you since your accident."

.

_**Day 140**_

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

.

_**Day 144**_

"Barbara, _what_ were you thinking, going out on _Halloween _night? You of all people should know that it's the most dangerous night in Gotham."

"I'm _alright_, Dick. It was just a scratch. Batman and Robin came and saved me anyway."

"What are you doing out so late anyway?"

"I went Trick-or-Treating with some friends and I remembered this was your favourite candy bar, so I thought I'd give you –"

"You remembered my favourite candy?"

"Well, yeah, I – Dick, you have got to _stop_ smiling like that every time I remember something."

.

_**Day 145**_

"Did you ever wish you were a superhero, Dick?"

"All the time. You?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

.

_**Day 146**_

"Something wrong?"

"Have…have we kissed before today?"

"Why? Did my lips feel _familiar_?"

.

_**Day 150**_

"Barbara! You and Bette go around the city and get all the kids you can find to safety – bring them to Gotham Academy or something."

"But what about you? Dick, at least come with us. There are _no_ adults here and the Justice League is nowhere to be seen."

"I have some business to take care of. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay, Dick. I trust you. Stay safe."

.

_**Day 160**_

"Help!"

.

"Guys, we have a civilian on the rooftop!"

"What is she doing there?"

"I don't know!"

.

"Robin, it's B – Argh!"

"What did you say, KF?"

"It's _Barbara_!"

.

"Gordon, catch this!"

"What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

"Hit – the – button and – Aqualad, they're sending reinforcements! – Gordon, aim and hit the button and _swing_!"

"_Swing_? Are you crazy?

.

"Gordon, if you haven't notice, my hands are a bit busy. I can't come up there and get you. You need to get out of here yourself! Get off that roof before you get hurt!"

"But…"

"You can do it, Gordon. You've used a grappling hook before!"

"No, I haven't!"

"Just go, _Oracle_!"

.

"Whoa… I did it!"

.

_**Day 161**_

"The mission was a success. Good work team."

.

_**Day 164**_

"Oh my God!"

"Whoa, hey, Gordon, it's me, Robin! Just came to see if you're okay."

"You wanted to check up on me by showing up at my bedroom window in the middle of the night and almost giving me a heart attack?"

.

"Gordon, what were you doing on that rooftop anyway?"

"… I felt safe up there."

"Safe?"

"Yeah. Well, don't laugh, but… It felt exhilarating and familiar at the same time. Next thing I knew, you and your team show up fighting bad guys just fifty feet below me."

.

"You know, I can't really picture you ever being him."

"Who? Batman?"

"Yeah. You're too happy."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are, and you're definitely going to need a new identity one day."

"Why can't I just stick with Robin?"

"Well, you're what? Twelve now?"

"Thirteen."

"When you're thirty, do you really think Gotham is going to respect a middle aged man called _Robin_?"

"No, I guess not. You seem to know everything, don't you, Gordon? You should be called Oracle."

"You… You called me that the other night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, just before I swung off of that building."

"Slip of the tongue, I guess."

"I like it though. It seems…to fit. Maybe if I become a superhero, I'll use that name and fight crime with you. Well, either that or Batgirl."

"Batgirl sounds nice. We can be the new Dynamic Duo: Robin and Batgirl."

"This may sound strange, but I think I've heard that before."

"Maybe you have, Oracle."

.

"Hey, Pixie Boots, don't leave yet!"

"Yes, Oracle?"

"I thought of a name for you to use in the future."

"What is it?"

"How about Nightwing?"

******X-X-X-**

**_Edited:_ 06/25/12**** - Some of the days were added wrong; had to fix that.**


	4. Batman's Rules

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ - wouldn't be original enough for that show and its trolling.  
**Words**: 1,200+  
**Notes**: So I've decided to continue this (hurrah!) and I'd like to say thank you so much for all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. They're all appreciated.

******X-X-X-**

_**Day –33**_

"No dating on the team."

"But Batman!"

"No buts. If I ever catch you doing that again during patrol, Robin, you'll have to wax the cars – _all _of the cars. And Batgirl… I'm sure your father would like to know at least one secret identity."

.

"Well that sucks."

"What are you talking about, Batgirl? Batman said we'd be in trouble if he caught us doing that again _during patrol_. He didn't say anything about us at school, or at home or well, anywhere else really."

"Hmm, you've raised a good point."

"And technically, patrol _is_ over…Race you to the park?"

"Try and keep up, Boy Wonder!"

.

_**Day 168**_

"Hey, how was your trip to Quarac? I saw Bruce on the news."

"Same old boring stuff – can't believe I was forced to go there with him. But hey, I found something we could both watch."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of '_Hello, Megan'_?"

.

_**Day 169**_

"So… Barbara, I saw you with Dick Grayson the other day. How are things going with you two?"

"Oh, you know Bette. The usual…"

"You're blushing!"

.

_**Day 169**_

"Hello, Mr. Wayne, Commissioner Gordon. Thank you for coming today on such short notice – I know the two of you have very busy schedules."

"No, no. It's alright. Now what can I do for the very best principal in Gotham City?"

"It's about Richard and Barbara."

"What's my daughter gotten herself into this time?"

"Dick's a fine boy! And Barbara is a smart girl – it's why she got my scholarship. Why would there be any problem?"

"… Well, Mr. Wayne… er, you see, they've been passing a lot of notes lately, laughing in class, and their professors have caught them texting one another as well – it's disrupting the learning environment for the other students."

"Of course, I'll speak to Barbara immediately after school."

"Ah, no need, Jim. This is just young love!"

"But Bruce – "

"Young love, I tell you! Just let them be."

.

"What did I tell you about dating on the team?"

"Told me not to do it, Bruce, but she's – "

"I was called to your school today."

"She's not on the team though!"

.

"Just be careful, Dick."

.

_**Day 181**_

"Finished setting up the net, Babs. Feel free to jump whenever you want."

"Can't believe Bruce gave you your own trapeze."

"Okay, JUMP!"

.

_**Day 185**_

"Robin, why is Barbara sitting on top of her roof?"

"Maybe she's remembering, Bats."

"Tell her to get off; it's too dangerous for her at this time of night."

.

"Batman says you should probably go back into your room, Gordon."

"Did you tattle on me?"

"Of course not!"

"You did! I can see it in your eyes – er, mask!"

.

"Come on, Gordon! Just stay away from roofs and pick up mountain climbing or something. You don't want to know what happens when there's a civilian at a crime scene."

"Boy Wonder, if you haven't already noticed, I think I _do_ know what happens when a civilian is at a crime scene, or do you not remember my escapade with Bane and the wall that my head collided with?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Call me an adrenaline junkie."

"Wait, Gordon, what are you doing?"

"Catch me."

"HEY, ORACLE!"

.

"Promise me you'll _never_ jump off a roof like that again."

"You caught me, didn't you, Robin?"

.

_**Day 190**_

"Bette, what do I get the boy who has everything for Christmas?"

"Ooh, sounds like a shopping spree. Hey, can we invite Artemis? She's looking for some gifts for some friends at her… Soup Kitchen Club?"

"Uh, sure."

.

_**Day 191**_

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Dick – urgh, hey, guys, stop it! – sorry about that. Bette and Artemis say hi."

"Crock too? Wow, you really are trying to replace me, aren't you?"

"Oh, boo hoo, Grayson. Anyway, what's up?"

"Wanted to see if you're still on for tonight."

"Yep, it's all good. See you then."

.

"Being the fanboy Dick is I'm sure he already has that, Barbara."

"He actually doesn't, Bette, but… I think it's perfect for someone else."

"Who?"

"…"

.

_**Day 192**_

"And _bon appetite._**"**

"Thanks, Dick. And thanks Alfred for making all this."

"You're welcome, Mistress Barbara."

.

"So that was interesting."

"Yeah… didn't think Bruce would join our dinner."

"Not awkward at all…"

.

_**Day 194**_

"Have you been reading this?"

"International news? Nah, that's more of Bruce's thing."

"Dick… it's about Haly's Circus."

.

_**Day 195**_

"Guys, we have a mission to go investigate a robbery that's happening in Europe trailing an international travelling circus called Haly's."

"Where's Batman?"

"…Busy."

.

_**Day 199**_

"Hey, Barbara! Sorry I can't make it for Christmas."

"S'alright. You having fun at Haly's?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see everyone again.

.

"Pop Haly is looking for some new recruits. Want to run away together and join the circus?"

"Ah-hem."

"Oh… Jim – Mr. Gordon, sir. I didn't know you were on the phone…"

"Daddy!"

"Barbara, I need to use the phone for a moment. And Mr. Grayson… I wouldn't want to cross any boundaries if I were you."

.

_**Day 201**_

"What are we doing today, Dick?"

"Well I thought we could – ow! Who threw that snowball?"

.

"… Wally West, right?"

"You remember me? DICK, BARBARA REMEMBERED ME!"

"… Have we actually met? I just read that off of your nametag – nice uniform by the way."

"Hey, I have to start saving up for school sometime…."

.

_**Day 202**_

"So Wally's uncle… and Bruce have worked together before? And I was friends with him too?"

"Yep."

"I see. Speaking of redheads, who's that one over there? With Oliver Queen – have I met him before?"

"Roy Harper? Yeah, family friend."

"Wow, he's pretty nice looking."

"… Not as nice as me right?"

"Hmm, yeah, sure."

"Babs!"

.

_**Day 203**_

"Robin!"

"Gordon. Waiting for your dad's shift to be over, I see. Or hacking into police files – that's cool too."

"Oh please, the day I'm able to hack into my dad's high security police records is the day I become a superhero."

.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"… Think of it as a thank you for saving me last month and a belated Christmas present."

"Thanks, Gordon. "

.

"Superman Christmas lunchbox, nice."

"Wait, open it."

"… It's got Batman too! Clever – I like the little bells on his ears, it works more than Superman's red and green outfit. Batman will be jealous."

"Sorry, it's a little childish, but I didn't really know what you liked and –"

"No, this is awesome. Thanks, Oracle."

.

"Still calling me Oracle?"

"Well you _are_ all knowing."

"So you assume."

"I heard you have a photographic memory anyway."

"And where did you hear that from?"

"Justice League. We watch over _every_ civilian, even if you don't notice it."

"You're not serious…are you?"

"Oh I'll never tell."

.

_**Day 204**_

"Bette… I have a problem."

"What is it, Barbara? You sound really worried."

"I think I might like... someone. Someone other than Dick."

.

******X-X-X-**

**A/N (please read):** I wanted to point out that all of these days follow the actual episodes. I used **Wikipedia** as a guide to make sure that when I reference a mission, it takes place on the exact date, and if it's a scene that wasn't in the show, then it doesn't take place on the same day as when they have a mission. Technically, before I post this, I just remove all of the dates that I put in while planning.

So here is my question: Would you like to see the dates? For instance, would you want to know that Day 203 took place on December 30th? I just think it might be too cluttered, but it's up to you, because some of you might want to know (or not).

Also, considering Day 203 is December 30th, that just leaves me with New Years from the season 1 to follow. After that, the missions will be made up unless I cover _YJ:Invasion_ in this series.

**Edited: 06/25/12**


	5. Height Difference

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,500 +  
**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts, guys! I really appreciated it.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 124**_

"So you're the girl Robin's been talking about nonstop. It's nice to meet you."

"Uncle Clark!"

"It's cute that you're taller than he is."

"Aunt Diana!"

"Hey, you're right! Let's see…that's a good two and a half inches taller."

"Uncle Hal!"

"It's nice to meet you, and it's actually two inches and three quarters taller."

"_Batgirl_!"

.

_**Day 207**_

"Zatanna, we need to talk."

"Sure thing, Robin."

.

"It's about… that kiss. Last night, for New Year's."

"Oh, it was a bit sudden, wasn't it?"

"Yeah – listen, you're a _really_ great friend and all but…"

"But you like someone else – either that or Batman doesn't want you to date."

"The first one. Sorry, Zee, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything like that, I mean, I really like you but –"

"Robin, Robin. Stop. I understand, I really do. Honestly, with everything that's been going on in my life, I think it would've been too quick for me too if you hadn't said anything first. I'm alright."

"Thanks, Zee."

.

_**Day 208**_

"Robin? Dad's at the police department right now, if you and Bats are looking for – mmph!"

.

"_What_ was that?"

"Belated New Years present. See you later, Oracle!"

"Wait, Robin! Listen, you have to understand, what's going on now… _This_ can't happen anymore. You coming into my window at night can't happen anymore. _Kissing_ me can _never_ happen. You're a hero, I'm a civilian. Not to mention I'm _dating_ someone else. You showing your face here every other night – it's really confusing for me! Sorry, but I really, _really_ like who I'm with right now and it'd be unfair for him if I start feeling something for you too. This has to end."

.

"…Why did Robin's kiss seem so familiar?"

.

_**Day 209**_

"I kissed Barbara."

"Dude, you told me that months ago. What else is new?"

"As Robin."

"Oh… _Dude_."

"I know! I wasn't thinking and – urgh!"

"How'd she react?"

"Told Robin not to talk to her again."

"Bummer."

.

_**Day 212**_

"And this is the Wayne Winter Shovel."

"Bruce's company makes their own shovels?"

"You haven't seen what it can do yet, Babs."

.

"Where's Dick?"

"Master Dick and Mistress Barbara are… building an igloo, I believe, out in the courtyard."

.

_**Day 214**_

"Move over, I'm cold."

"Here, have some of my blankets."

.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Jim. Here to pick up Barbara? She's in the living room with Dick – watching a movie, I think. Come in!"

"Thank you, Bruce, I – oh."

"Looks cozy, doesn't it? Wonder how long they've been asleep… Tell you what, Jim, we'll have Barbara here for the night and bring her back in the morning."

"But –"

"Dick's a good boy, Jim. And under mine and Alfred's watchful eye, nothing will happen. Don't worry, it'll be like the old times when the kids had sleepovers!"

"I… I guess so. Thanks again, Bruce."

.

_**Day 216**_

"Has Batman found anything on those sixteen hours yet?"

"…No."

.

_**Day 218**_

"Artemis, who do you keep texting? Is this a new boy, hmm?"

"Hey, Barbara! Give me back my phone!"

"_Wally West_? The guy from Central?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's one of Dick's best friends – and mine too apparently. Sucks that he lives so far though; you should've seen him complain about not being taken along with Dick to Haly's International Traveling Circus the other month. I almost – Artemis?"

.

_**Day 219**_

"Artemis! Fancy seeing you here in Gotham – _again_. Visiting your cousin? You guys must be really close – this is pretty far from _Star City_."

"Robin, you know I _live_ here; stop trolling, would you?"

"Hehe, aw, Artemis, it was all for fun."

"Right. Say, have you noticed how there are a lot of redheads on the league? Either that or a lot of redheads associated with the League?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, we have Kid Flash and his entire family… then there's Clone Roy and Original Roy – wherever he may be, and oh! I almost forgot. _Barbara Gordon_."

"…What do you know?"

.

"Wow, so that's what happened."

"Yeah."

"Dick – Robin – whatever, have you thought about telling her the truth?"

"All the time, Artemis."

"But…?"

"Well there's the idea that she won't believe me, or lose trust in me… or it might be too much of a shock for her, she'll fall into another coma – it's why Batman won't let me talk to Martian Manhunter or M'gann about getting her memories back."

"I'm sure she'll remember it eventually. You did say she's been picking up on some things, right?"

"Yeah…"

.

_**Day 222**_

"Bette, you wouldn't happen to know any tech experts, would you? I've brought my old phone into several shops already, but they say this thing is _unhackable_ and have no idea how I managed to put so many firewalls on it."

"I can ask my aunt for you, but why are you using it when you have a new phone?"

"I want to reread my old text messages – you know, see if they spark a memory or two."

.

_**Day 224**_

"Why the smile, Babs?"

"I got a firewall down on my old phone! Just a dozen more to go."

"You did that… all by yourself?"

"Yup. Hey, how do you think I got all these firewalls up in the first place, Dick?...Dick? Oh, you're smiling. I guess that means I just remembered something important."

"_Maybe_."

"Do you know how to get through to these firewalls, then?"

"What? _Me_? Why would you even suggest I know how to do such a thing?"

"You're such a troll."

.

_**Day 226**_

"I kissed Zatanna."

"Who?"

"Er, this girl that was at the party I went to with Bruce on New Year's Eve. We kissed at midnight – it means nothing though! We're just good friends and she agreed nothing would have happened after and it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Sort of this spur of the moment thing since we almost died, and –"

"You almost _what_?"

"Never mind. The point is, the moment _that_ happened, I thought of you and how I really like you, and –"

"I kissed another guy."

"What?"

"He… is just this guy who shows up at the police office a lot – not a criminal! But yeah, I told him I didn't want to see him again. I don't like him, Dick. It's you I like."

"So…"

"Truce?"

"Truce."

.

_**Day 227**_

"You're still feeling guilty about kissing Zatanna? I thought you and Barbara got over that."

"We did, but she technically kissed _me_ as Robin, and I kissed another girl!"

"You're just going to have to get over it, bro. Well, either that or convince her to kiss another dude."

"You suck at giving advice, you know that?"

"And yet you still come to me with your problems."

.

_**Day 228**_

"Gordon, wait!"

"I thought I told you not to come back, Robin."

"No, look, I'm sorry for kissing you last time and for crossing any boundaries. I was stupid and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"…Apology accepted. But to make things clear, I'm in a relationship right now and we're strictly friends."

"Of course, Oracle."

"You're back to calling me Oracle now?"

"Don't you like it?"

"No, no. I like it, it's original. I just… it feels weird being called that. Good weird, like I've been called that before."

"Right, well I gotta get going before Bats finds out I'm here again – wouldn't believe how long it takes to wax the Batmobile."

.

_**Day 230**_

"Still have your Christmas decorations up, Babs?"

"Not every family has their own Alfred to take care of the house."

"It's been a month since Christmas – here, let me help you take some stuff down."

"You're just looking for an excuse to do your acrobatic stunts all over my kitchen counters."

.

"Look…mistletoe."

.

_**Day 231**_

"Dick, a word please."

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"I accept the fact that you're dating Barbara, but you have to realize that to her, you and Robin aren't the same person anymore. To her, you're two separate people."

"It's not like I'm going to let her cheat on me with my other self."

"…"

"Okay, that kiss was a little uncalled for (I didn't even think you saw that…), but honestly, Bruce. I can handle this."

.

_**Day 233**_

"So what do you have in store for tonight's gala?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing? No pranks or anything?"

"Nope."

.

"Barbara Gordon, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Richard Grayson."

.

_**Day 239**_

"Did you have fun on your little vacation – whoa, is that a _black eye_?"

"Superman's clone ran into me in attempt to knock out Sportsmaster."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously, Dick, what happened?"

"Heh, you know, the usual: swinging from chandeliers, falling on top of some rich guy and ramming my eye into his suede covered elbow."

"Are you okay? Let me see…Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You grew!"

"Sweet! Let's see… is that an inch? No, definitely two inches."

"Looks like there's hope for you, after all."

"Hey!"

.

**X-X-X-**

Notes: Because I am following the actual YJ eps (up until the end of first season, which was New Years and the first part of this chapter), I had to include Robin's kiss with Zatanna. However, I wanted it to be nothing romantic between the two cause obviously Robin's with Barbara, and so I hope the reasoning for those two not being together makes sense and doesn't make any chalant fans angry, because honestly, I'm not a fan of shipping wars or bashing other ships just because I don't like them.

Edit: Fixed Zatanna's name. Thanks to "A Fan" for pointing out my spelling mistake.

Edited #2: 06/25/12


	6. Plus One

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,600+  
**Notes**: Thanks for favs/reviews/alerts. I'm updating earlier than usual since I'm busy this weekend.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –319**_

"Hawkman and Hawkgirl are getting married!"

"What, really?"

"Yep. Uncle Carter and Aunt Shayera decided to have a ceremony here on Earth."

.

"You'd think this being a Thanagarian wedding would've gotten me out of wearing a tux."

"Shh, Dick! The ceremony is starting!"

.

"Shayera was so beautiful! Carter was really handsome too."

"Che, you girls and your weddings. Aunt Dinah was being all sappy during the wedding too – ow, that hurt!"

"That's what you get for making fun of a girl and weddings, Boy Wonder."

"Keep that up, and no one will want to marry you – ow!"

.

_**Day 241**_

"Barbara?"

"Dick, where are you? Bette's already out on the skating rink and I –"

"Take Bette and get out of there as fast as possible! Alfred will be on the corner of Main Avenue to pick you up."

"What, why?"

"Mr. Freeze has been sighted nearby – just go!"

.

_**Day 242**_

"How did you know about Mr. Freeze attacking City Hall yesterday?"

"I was on my way there when Robin and Batman came – they stopped me, wouldn't let me go any farther. I had to call you, of course."

"Oh."

.

"Why do you think there are villains out there, Dick?"

"Some are messed up, I guess. Kind of like the Joker. Some go for the thrill, maybe."

"What about Mr. Freeze? He doesn't look like he's there for the thrill."

"I heard… well I don't know if this is true, but I heard that he just wants a cure for his wife who apparently has some sort of incurable disease and he just does all this to try to get enough funds for the research and cure… It's not a smart thing to do, but it's something."

"Wow. Doing all that to himself, just for his wife. That's pretty…"

"Dumb?"

"I was going to say noble. He's sacrificed so much."

.

"Hey, Babs?"

"Yes?"

"If I had to, I'd be a villain for you."

.

_**Day 243**_

"Robin?"

"Yes, Oracle?"

"Thanks for saving us the other day – from Mr. Freeze."

.

"Robin…"

"I know, I know, Batman, but –"

"This isn't healthy for your relationship."

"It's not going to affect anything!"

.

_**Day 245**_

"Let me walk you home."

"Dick, it's broad daylight. I'm fine."

"Babs, I _insist_. Besides, Gotham is dangerous – you never know what kind of person is lurking behind each and every alleyway."

"…Fine."

.

"I can't believe I had to rescue you from a _fangirl_."

"Don't mention that to Bruce. Or Alfred. _Please_."

.

_**Day 248**_

"So are we good for Saturday? I swear, all this planning is going to give me a headache – holidays should come with less stress."

"Of course, Babs. I'll pick you up then."

.

_**Day 251**_

"Crap, crap, crap."

"Whoa, Wally. Chill. What's up?"

"I forgot Valentine's Day yesterday! Artemis is going to be _so _mad!"

"…."

"You forgot it too, didn't you?"

.

_**Day 252**_

"What is it this time, Dick? Had a karate tournament you forgot to tell me about?"

"Babs, I'm sorry! I didn't check the date and I –"

"It's not _just_ Valentine's Day, Dick. It's every other week!"

.

_**Day 254**_

"What's got you down, Oracle?"

"Stupid boyfriend was being stupid."

"Oh, that sucks. What'd he do? Dye your hair pink? I did that to Bats once."

"Really?"

"Yep. Had to wash the Bat-jet… and Bat-submarine."

"I would've loved to see that."

.

"Not that it's any of my business, but isn't your boyfriend Dick Grayson?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, I know the guy. Saved him several times, you know, the whole holding the rich kid hostage thing."

"He doesn't get kidnapped… that many times, does he?"

"More times than the Joker escaping Arkham."

"He always shows up with cuts and scrapes… He tells me that they're from some acrobatic incident or martial arts practice, or something like that. And it's never on the news…"

"I think his guardian makes him travel a lot – join all these international clubs so no one can track him down, and if they did, then he'd be able to at least fend himself. It's hard for the guy to have a regular life in Gotham."

"…I – I didn't know that. Well, maybe I did, but I clearly don't remember – "

"It's probably alright. Kinda his fault though for not telling you."

"No, it's… never mind. Thanks, Robin. I owe you one."

"Considering how many times I've saved you from falling off of a building, I'd say you owe me plenty."

.

_**Day 255**_

"Dick, I just wanted to apologize for freaking out the other day about you disappearing all the time."

"No, it's definitely my fault. I'm the one disappearing without telling you."

.

"Belated Valentine's Day dinner?"

"You have a date… Just maybe call me before if you have other plans."

.

_**Day 258**_

"Grayson! Gordon! No PDA in the hallways!"

.

_**Day 259**_

"Grayson! Gordon! This is your last warning!"

.

_**Day 260**_

"Grayson! Gordon! _Detention_!"

.

_**Day 265**_

"This is Tula, otherwise known as Aquagirl."

.

"Psst, KF."

"Yeah?"

"Look at Kaldur – he's blushing."

.

_**Day 272**_

"Rob, they want to double date."

"Who?"

"Duh, Artemis and me with you and Barbara."

"….What…?"

.

_**Day 275**_

"So how long have you been going out with the kid?"

"Oh, hi… Selina. Um, just a little less than a year."

"Just let me know if you… ever need a _woman's_ advice."

.

"I think Selina Kyle just offered to give me dating advice – or something more disgusting."

"Told you not to come over today. Hmph, I liked it more when Bruce was with Diana."

.

_**Day 280**_

"Gotta cancel tonight's plans. Babysitting the kid next door."

"Timmy?"

"Yep."

"Can I come? He's _so_ adorable!"

.

_**Day 281**_

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

"Wow, you replaced your mask with a green one. Nice, Robin."

"Hehe, you know it looks good."

"Has anyone ever told you that laugh is a little creepy?"

.

_**Day 283**_

"Robin, you should stop showing up at Barbara's window. You're creating a liability _and_ you're confusing her."

"Nah, you just worry too much, Batman. Robin and Batgi – _Barbara_ are just friends. She said it herself."

"…Robin, you haven't been paying attention to the women at my public events, have you? It is _never_ 'just friends' with them, whether you like it or not."

.

_**Day 285**_

"It's cool that your birthday's on the first day of spring. You're like a baby robin – I…"

"Babs, you okay?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking… it's a shame the name Robin's already been taken, or you could've used it as a superhero name when we become superheroes."

.

_**Day 291**_

"So… How are you and Artemis?"

"Uh, we're good…How about you and Barbara?"

"We're good too, thanks…so..."

"Hmm…"

"...Where's the waiter?"

"Dunno. I'm hungry though."

"You're always hungry, Wally."

.

"Let's never go on a double date again, Babs."

"What are you talking about? I had a great time – Artemis did too."

.

_**Day 297**_

"Can't go out today, Babs. I'm grounded."

"…I should have known, what with yesterday being April Fool's Day and everything. What did you do?"

"Started a food fight in the caf at Bruce's workplace, then when all of the adults were distracted, I snuck into their offices and … did a few things."

"Of course you would. Well, good luck."

.

"Master Richard, please remember that you're on cleanup duty tonight at the Watchtower and Master Clark is still waiting for his Super-cape to be washed. His exact words were 'I can't be Superman with a pink cape'."

"Got it."

"And Miss Diana wants you to find her lasso, because she _refuses_ to carry around a skipping rope."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Masters John Stewart and Hal Jordon would like for you to clean their rooms as well. I don't think a dozen flashlights are needed as they have their lanterns."

"Yep."

"Master Barry would like you to stock up the mini-fridge in his room– it still astounds me you managed to eat all of the food in his room in short amount of time."

"Nah, I just put it all into a bag and tossed it into the Zeta beam for Wally."

"Of course, sir. Lastly, Master Bruce wishes to tell you that he's taking you off cleaning duty for the Batcave. He was quite pleased with your _accomplishment_ in the Watchtower under the noses of his colleagues."

"Yes!"

.

_**Day 308**_

"Robin?"

"Hey, Oracle! Having fun on the roof again?"

"You're not going to tattle me to Batman, are you?"

"Heh, don't worry."

.

"What are you doing here anyway? I saw you on the news last night with the rest of the League… Didn't you get injured?"

"Just a scratch, no biggie. Missed you though. Patrol's kinda boring when Bats has everyone locked away before he leaves off world."

"I… missed you too. It's not the same sitting here on the roof with no one to talk to."

.

_**Day 313**_

"Apparently Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance are finally tying the knot."

"Yeah, I'm invited."

"Of course you are. Say hi to Roy Harper for me, would you?"

"Your little crush on him doesn't bother me at all, Babs. Not at all."

"Your pout _is_ pretty cute though."

.

"Want to be my plus one?"

"Sure."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:** So I have about seventeen chapters planned out, and maybe up to the 13th chapter typed out.

There is a **poll** on my profile asking if you want Barbara's memories back (actually, I kind of already have it planned out, but I was just wondering what you guys wanted, so please don't be mad if I give her her memories back when you didn't want it back, or I don't give it back and you wanted it back)

Also, question! Obviously Tim is in the five year time skip, so in between is Jason right? What is Jason's personality like before he was Red Hood? I'm honestly basing him off of the flashbacks in the Red Hood movie, but I have no idea what he's like.

_Edited: _06/25/12 - I definitely messed up adding the days. I somehow went from the 270s back to the 230s, so I've fixed that.


	7. Fairy Tales

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ or anything referenced in this chapter  
**Words**: 1,100+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the favs/reviews/alerts previous chapter.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –222**_

"Batgirl, maybe you should go home."

"No, Batman, let me stay with him. Please."

.

"Babs?"

"Hey, Dick. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just punched by the Man of Steel."

"Fear toxin will do that to you."

.

"Tell me a story, Babs."

"What?"

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing _them_ – my parents."

"Okay."

.

"Once upon a time, there was a young acrobat who travelled far and wide before arriving at the Kingdom of the Bat. There, he met a girl and was mesmerized by her the moment he laid eyes on her –"

"Really, Babs? Really?"

"Oh, shush and let me finish!"

.

_**Day 314**_

"Code Red! Code Red!"

"Gotham Academy's under attack? _Again_?"

.

"Hey Gordon!"

"Robin?"

"How's class?"

"Eek! Robin!"

"I wonder what class this is… Is it math? Spanish?"

"Robin, do we have to have a conversation now? Those guys have guns!"

"You worry too much, Gordon."

.

"See, those crooks were a piece of cake – they probably should've started out with a small bank or something, instead of trying to take down the Academy."

"Robin…"

"Come on, Oracle! Loosen up a bit and have some fun."

.

_**Day 318**_

"I can't believe you're taking me to see _Roy Harper_."

"Babs, he's not a celebrity. I'm more famous than he is! Anyway, he's living on his own now, and I just thought I'd pay him a quick visit while we're in Star."

.

"OH, MY GOD!"

"GROSS."

"_GET OUT_!"

"DICK, LET'S GO."

"IT'S STILL DAY TIME."

"_DICK!_"

"IS THAT _JADE_ UNDERNEATH YOUR COVERS?"

"GET THE FU –"

"DICK GRAYSON, WE'RE LEAVING NOW OR I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU."

" – CK OUT!"

.

"That was pretty disastrous – heavy on the _dis_."

"Oh my God, I thought you _called_ Roy before we came."

"I used to come uninvited all the time and I didn't think he was doing _that_!"

.

_**Day 322**_

"Hi, you must be Jason. I'm Barbara, nice to meet you."

.

"How does it feel to be a big brother?"

"_That_ kid has too much energy."

"Dick, I'm pretty sure Bruce and Alfred are having an easier time with him than when you first came into the manor."

"He's taking all of my toys!"

"You don't even play with them anymore."

.

_**Day 323**_

"That grandfather clock of yours… did it used to be somewhere else?"

"No, Bruce hasn't moved it since his parents left it there. Why?"

"I could've sworn it moved."

.

_**Day 325**_

"Hey, _Richie_."

"It's Richard."

"Mmm, right. I heard you and scholarship girl are over."

"What?"

"Oh it's the talk of the school. You and Gordon are done – well who needs her anyway. How about you and me go… _hang out_ after school?"

"Excuse me for a sec."

"W-Wait, Richie!"

.

"Grayson!"

"Artemis, have you see –Oof!"

"What's this about you breaking up with Barbara?"

"Artemis, let me down."

" –with what you do in your spare time, you should be grateful that a nice girl like Barbara is considerate and doesn't mind you leaving her midway through a date in a spur of the moment –"

"Artemis! I didn't break up with her! It's just a rumour!"

.

"Oh my God, there you are!"

"Babs! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What's this I keep hearing about you breaking up with me? You're not breaking up with me, are you? Cause I'd rather break up face to face than hear the entire student body talk about it."

"Don't worry, Babs. You can't get rid of me _that _easily."

.

_**Day 326**_

"_April showers brings May flowers? This may be true for a certain Richard "Dick" Grayson, ward of multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne."_

"_It has been reported that Richard Grayson is now _single_, after a harsh breakup between him and girlfriend of almost half a year, Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon._"

"_Rumours have been circulating that Grayson is now living the lavish, playboy lifestyle that his guardian is immersed in, now that he is _on the market_."_

.

_**Day 327**_

"No wonder you hate tabloids so much!"

"Sorry about this, Babs."

"I have reporters outside my door waiting for my breakdown or something."

.

_**Day 328**_

"Babs, I have an idea!"

"Please tell me it's a good idea – not like the one you had with releasing Ace, who you had _no control_ over, on the photographers outside your manor."

"You remember that? That was last year!"

"Keep going, Dick."

"Right, well…"

.

"Jump?"

"City in California. Bruce is going to be there for a week for some conference thing. Jason and I'll be going with him. Already talked to the teachers and we can just submit assignments online and do the reading on our own time. You wanna come with?"

"I'd love to."

.

_**Day 330 **__  
_

"That's a nice island. Let's row over there!"

"You're rowing in the wrong direction!"

"No, you are!"

.

"I wonder if Bruce will let me buy this land…Jump is a nice city and I like the peace and quiet here. Heck, I'll name this island after myself."

"Île de Dick Grayson? Hah! Sounds better if it was named after someone… Oh, I don't know, someone _important_ in your life."

"Alfred Island? Hmm, that _could_ work."

.

_**Day 331**_

"Where are you and Barbara going today, Dick?"

"Out to that small island by the beach. Say, Bruce, what do I have to do for you to buy that land for me?"

"When you become friends with Satan's daughter."

"…Hmph."

.

_**Day 332**_

"There would be no tabloids on this island!"

"No idiots from our school!"

"No teachers!"

"No grownups!"

"Yeah, teenagers only. We can have a building in the shape of a T for Teens!"

.

_**Day 333**_

"This place has the best burgers!"

.

"Dick, let's go to the arcade over there!"

.

_**Day 334**_

"Night, Babs."

"Night, Dick."

.

"Dick, go to your _own_ hotel room! _Now_!"

"Yes, Bruce…"

.

_**Day 335**_

"We should probably start our homework…"

"_Or_ we can do our homework on the plane back, and have fun instead!"

.

_**Day 336**_

"Sleeping out here on the roof of Wayne Enterprises was a great idea – there are so many stars out!"

"Thought we might as well do something fun on the last night here."

"Dick…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a story."

"Like… a fairy tale? Aren't you a little old for this, Babs?"

"Just tell me one. I can't sleep."

"Haha, alright. Let's see… Once upon a time, there was a young acrobat who travelled far and wide before arriving at the Kingdom of the Bat. There, he met a girl and was mesmerized by her the moment he laid eyes on her…"

.

**X-X-X-**

Remember, there is a **poll** on my profile if you want Barbara to get her memories back/not get it back!

And as always, don't forget to review!


	8. Dating Life

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any copyrighted contents  
**Words**: 1,600+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts, guys.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –52**_

"So…"

"So?"

"I was wondering, if you know, wanted to have some dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at the manor."

"No, not at the manor. I meant, um… Without A. or Batman. Dinner at a restaurant or something."

"…Robin, are you asking me out?"

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I'll have to think about it. You see, I had my eye on Speedy the other day –"

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. Hey, where are you going? We still have patrol!"

"I'm sure you and Bats can handle it. I gotta go home and find an outfit our date tomorrow night."

.

_**Day 339**_

"We should spar one day."

"What did you say, Babs?"

"Spar. I'm a black belt in karate, you do…whatever it is you do in your spare time. I want to see if I could kick your butt."

"Haha, maybe when we're both superheroes and I can make sure you won't get hurt too badly."

.

_**Day 343**_

"Wally, tell the others I'm coming to the mountain s –"

"Don't! You don't want to be there, dude."

"What, why?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, but I _think_ Aquagirl and Rocket are fighting over Kaldur!"

"_Really_?"

"Robin, that's not me telling you to go check it out."

"I'm not checking it out!"

"I'm not telling you to hack the security cameras either!"

.

_**Day 346**_

"Wanna hang out after school, Dick?"

"Sorry, I'm uh, meeting Wally in Central – hanging out with him for the weekend."

.

_**Day 350**_

"Hey, Oracle!"

"Robin! It's been a while since you've stopped by."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Been busy. Anyway, do you think you could help me with something – Batman just laughed the first time I showed this to him."

"Batman laughing? What I would pay to hear him do that."

"Well, it was just some hoarse sound, but in my head it's a laugh. So will you help me?"

"Sure."

"These are the designs I've been coming up with."

"Designs…?"

"To be Nightwing."

.

"You're retiring as Robin?"

"Well, not _now_ – maybe in a few years. I just thought I'd start planning now."

.

"Hmm…I can see why Batman laughed at this design. I'd get rid of the collar if I were you. And the V-neck."

"But it's cool!"

"No, Robin, it really isn't. Here, let me work on it for a few days and I'll show you what _I_ think _Nightwing_ should look like."

"Kay, thanks Bab—er, Oracle."

"What?"

"Oracle. Thanks."

.

_**Day 354**_

"Are you done studying math, Dick?"

"Obviously. I'm guessing you're done with history?"

"Photographic memory. I have the whole textbook memorized. Just trying to hack into my school account to get my assignment and work ahead of time – it's ridiculous that we're not allowed to access it from home."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks. Just got in – Gotham Academy's security feature isn't that great."

.

"Bruce, how tough is Gotham Academy's security system?"

"It stores information of every elite and their children in Gotham, including ours. Clearly I made sure it's tough. They're all double and triple encrypted files."

"…I see."

.

_**Day 358**_

"Psst, Artemis."

"Yeah?"

"Look at Barbara's notebooks. They're covered in doodles of Batman and Robin."

"And look at that… there are _hearts_ around the pictures of Robin."

.

"Guys! Give me back my notes!"

.

_**Day 365**_

"I thought you told Dick that you're going to your doctor's appointment with your dad, Barbara."

"I know, Bette, but… he always asks the doctors all of these questions about my memories. I told him before he shouldn't but the look on his face…"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Dick… he's great, but he makes me feel _pressured_ into remembering and it stresses me out!"

.

_**Day 366**_

"How did the doctor's go, Babs?"

"The usual. Routine checkups, routine questions…"

"Did they do any scans?"

"I have an appointment later in the summer for –"

"I could have your name bumped up to the top of the waiting list!"

"Dick, it's fine. I'd rather do it in the summer anyway when we don't have school."

.

_**Day 371**_

"I hate exams."

"Shh, I'm trying to get through this paragraph."

.

_**Day 375**_

"Dick, stop breathing so loudly!"

.

"Barbara, stop reading things out loud!"

.

_**Day 378**_

"Robin, don't you have exams like any other teenager out there?"

"Ouch. Guess I'll take my leave then."

"No, wait! Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

.

"What are you staring at, Oracle?"

"I'm trying to figure out what colour your eyes are behind your mask."

"Oh? Figured it out yet?"

"Depends. Are you really a human?"

"Hahaha, as human as Batman."

"…Is _Batman_ human?"

.

_**Day 381**_

"Finally! I thought school would never end! Ready to start summer vacation, Dick?"

"Uh… Babs, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"…What?"

.

"A month and a half? Dick, we haven't talked to each other since exams began over a week ago!"

"I know it's long, but Alfred will be out of town and Bruce doesn't want me staying home alone."

"You could stay at my place…"

"Really wish I could, but I have to be there for all of Bruce's meetings and parties. You know, the usual – except _not_ in Gotham."

"Oh…"

"Really, _really_ sorry, Barbara."

.

_**Day 382**_

"Robin, Batman is giving us the mission briefing now – Robin?"

"Coming, Arty."

"I told you and Wally not to call me that!"

"Sorry."

"You told Barbara, didn't you?"

"…Let's just go to the briefing. For once, I can't wait for this mission to be over."

.

_**Day 390**_

"Hey, it's midnight!"

"Not now, Robin!"

.

"Artemis, maneuver seven!"

.

"Aqualad, what's your status?"

.

"Guys, it's July 4!"

.

"Happy birthday, Conner!"

.

"PDA during a mission? Really guys?"

"You and Artemis do it all the time!"

.

_**Day 393 **_

"How's summer without Dick?"

"Horrible, Bette."

"Artemis is in Vietnam too, apparently. I think she's visiting family."

"There goes the rest of our plans."

"At least we have each other."

.

_**Day 397**_

"I wonder if Robin is alright… He hasn't shown up in a few weeks and I still have his Nightwing design."

.

_**Day 402 **_

"Promise me, Bette, that you won't tell _anyone_."

"Alright, alright. My lips are sealed. Now what's so important that you had to drag me out of bed early in the morning for?"

.

"So… you know that other guy who I also like even though I'm with Dick?"

"Mhm, the guy who shows up at your dad's office – internship or something, right? Or is he one of your dad's cop friends?"

"Bette! He's our age, I swear."

"Right, well keep going."

.

"He kissed you… on New Year's?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Mystery Guy has guts. He knows you're dating Dick, right?"

"Yeah, but… I told him not to see me again, but after that, we made up and became friends again, but it still feels wrong when I talk to him o–or think about him…"

"Do you like him more than Dick?"

"…"

.

"Dick and I have so much history together, but this guy… He's our age, but he seems more mature in a way. He makes me feel _adventurous_ and doesn't pressure me into remembering my past like Dick does. I mean, I understand why Dick does it, but maybe I don't want to remember! I just want to start a new life. Plus, Dick is always gone, and we rarely see each other, so it's mostly long distance or via phone or emails or –"

"Barbara, calm down! Shh, it's going to be okay."

"But I don't know what to do!"

"I hate to be the one that tells you this, but I think you've already made up your mind."

"What?"

"It sounds like Mystery Guy is winning."

.

"Are you going to wait until Dick comes back to tell him?"

"…I don't know. I really, _really_ don't know. This is all just _too much_!"

"Barbara…"

"I'm not sure what I want to do, Bette. I just know that I can't bear the thought of losing Dick, regardless of what happens in the end."

.

_**Day 407**_

"Superboy, take down the sensors at thirty degrees north from your position at – argh!"

"Robin!"

.

"Hey Dick, it's Barbara. I've been calling a few times, but you haven't been picking up or answering my texts. Um… I just need to talk to you, so call me back ASAP, okay? Bye."

.

_**Day 408**_

"Team. Report. _Now_."

.

_**Day 409**_

"Hi, Dick, it's Barbara again. Please call back soon, you're starting to worry me."

.

_**Day 411**_

"He's finally awake!"

.

"Robin, don't ever scare us like that again!"

"Hehe, just a little gunshot wound – barely grazed me."

"Right, and that's why you were knocked out for days."

"Has it really been days?"

.

"Dick, it's Barbara. I know I've been calling a lot lately, and I've been trying to wait to see you in person, but I really _can't_ do this anymore."

.

"Rob, your phone is vibrating."

"I should probably answer that – Babs is probably going crazy over me not replying – whoa, she left eight voicemail messages."

.

"Things… Things have to end. Between us. I know breaking up on the phone isn't the nicest thing, but I had to do it. I'm sorry, Dick."

.

"Rob, are you okay?"

"Sorry, guys. Can I be alone for a bit?"

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:** Sigh...So I broke them up. I'm sorry.

And July 4th isn't confirmed as Conner's birthday, but it was the day they found him, so I used that.  
By the way, I took down the poll cause it's kinda obvious what kind of ending you guys want...but whether I end it that way, well, you'll see.

Remember to leave a review, please :)


	9. Good Luck

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any copyrighted material  
**Words**: 1,600+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the favs/alerts/reviews. I really appreciate them!

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –100**_

"Dick, is it true you're going back to Haly's?"

"Just preforming my family's trademark flips on the trapeze once while they're here in Gotham."

"Are you sure you can?"

"I'll be fine, Babs. You worry too much."

.

"What was that for?"

"A kiss. For good luck."

.

_**Day 412**_

"You broke up with Dick?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you going to get together with Mystery Guy then?"

"No."

"What? Then why did you break up with Dick?"

"Bette, the fact that I was thinking of someone else while I was with him was wrong. I was emotionally cheating on him."

.

_**Day 414**_

"Hey."

"Dick, you're back!"

"Yeah… something happened and Bruce decided to end our little _vacation_ a little early."

.

"So do you want to talk about it, Barbara?"

"You're not going to call me _Babs_ anymore?"

"I…"

.

"Why?"

"I just… I just don't think it would've worked out between us. I was always here –"

"And I was always somewhere else. But that makes all of the times we were together more special, doesn't it?"

"It does, Dick, but it's not just that… it's…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry."

.

"Wait, I'll make sure I show up on our dates – I won't be late! And I'll talk Bruce into letting me stay here more often."

"Dick, no."

"I'll even quit the team…_s_. Teams. All of the clubs and teams that I'm on – I'll quit them!"

"Dick, listen to me. I don't want you to change your lifestyle for me. I don't want you to quit your interests for me."

"But –"

"Please let go of my hand."

"Barbara, I…"

"Bye, Dick."

.

_**Day 415**_

"Dick?"

"You were right, Bruce. Robin should've stopped seeing her."

.

"Ah, I remember the first time you had your heart broken, Master Bruce. Though I must say, Master Richard is handling his first break up a lot more _safely_ than you did, sir."

.

_**Day 418**_

"Is Dick coming with you today? He's been going with you to all of your appointments."

"No. He's, um, busy."

"Barb, are you sure you can go to the doctor's alone?"

"I'll be fine, daddy."

.

"Barbara Gordon? The doctor is ready to see you."

.

"Hi, Dr. Stone."

.

"So, let's get these scans for you."

.

_**Day 419**_

"Hi."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, I was just… wondering how your appointment went yesterday."

"Oh, it was alright. Nothing wrong with my brain."

"That's good. So – uh – yeah."

"Yeah, bye Dick."

.

"Oh my God, Bette, you should have been there. It was the most awkward conversation I've had with him since I woke up in the hospital last year!"

.

_**Day 421**_

"Mom, this is Wally: my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Wally."

"Likewise, Mrs. Crock– Paula – Ms. Nguyen…um…"

"Please, call me Paula."

"Right. Paula."

.

"That boy is very nice, Artemis. I like him."

"Yeah, he's great."

.

_**Day 422**_

"Gordon? What are you doing sitting on the Batsignal?"

"Waiting for you of course. I've been waiting for almost two months now and you haven't shown up."

"Oh, sorry about that. We've been a bit busy."

.

"Here are my designs for your Nightwing costume."

"Whoa, nice. You really think I'll be that tall and muscular in the future?"

"Shut up, Robin."

.

_**Day 423 **_

"Will you come by again tomorrow?"

"I… I'm not sure about that, Oracle. I'm going to be away a lot soon. I have another team to go to and we're thinking of debuting the newest Robin soon."

"_Newest_ Robin?"

"Yeah, there's another one."

.

"I – what? I…Oracle, I'm confused."

"Kiss for good luck. For whatever missions you go on in the future, since I'm not seeing you for a while."

"I…"

"You know, Pixie Boots, you're cute when you're flustered."

.

_**Day 434**_

"Jason?"

"Hi, Barbie. Dick and Bruce are fighting again. Can I stay here for a bit? Alfred knows."

"Uh, sure. Come in."

"Can you help me with my English homework too?"

.

"Why did you and Dick break up?"

"I – Jason, this isn't something I should –"

"It's affecting his concentration and he's being a baby at home."

"You'll understand when you're older, Jay."

"Hmph, Bruce said the same thing."

.

_**Day 438**_

"How are you and Dick?"

"Still awkward. I really wish we could be friends again."

"It'll take some time, Barbara. How about Mystery Guy?"

"Still makes my heart skip a beat whenever I see him."

.

_**Day 440**__  
_

"Alright, I'm going."

"Dude, it's almost midnight and Bats gave you the day off. Just stay at the mountain for once."

"Seeing Babs tonight."

"Rob, Rob, wait. Are you serious, bro? You _just_ broke up with her last month and now your alter ego is seeing her? Isn't that, I dunno, a little unfair?"

"I'm not _seeing_ her Wally, just hanging out with her."

"She's going to be pissed once she finds out who you really are, you know that right?"

"Who says she's going to find out –"

"She found out last time."

" – _this_ time."

.

_**Day 443**_

"Master Richard, perhaps you could spend some quality time with Master Jason instead of moping around the manor all day. Doing that isn't going to solve anything, you know."

.

_**Day 444**_

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that we mind you being here, I mean, it's great that you're showing up at Mount Justice more often but Conner and I were wondering_ why_ are you here? You used to only come for training and missions."

"I just don't feel like doing many things in Gotham during the day, M'gann."

.

"Hey, where's Robin? He was just here a minute ago…"

"It's night time in Gotham. He's probably left for patrol or something."

"You know something, don't you, Wally?"

.

_**Day 446**_

"Bette, why would you take me to a party when we both know Dick's going to be invited and _will_ show up?"

"Because you're the one who said you wanted to be friends with him again, but clearly you can't do that since you two refuse to talk to one another."

.

"Hi, Dick."

"Hey, Barbara!"

.

"He stopped calling me _Babs_, Bette."

.

_**Day 448**_

"Bruce? Bruce?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"You give Dick's school a lot of money right? And they listen to you?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Can you make Dick have the exact same classes as Barbie?"

"Barbara?

"I can't be Robin if he's always going out as Robin to see Barbie! It's not fair. I want Dick and her to go out again so _I_ can be Robin. Make them have the same classes, Bruce!"

.

_**Day 450**_

"So… Barbara, do you want to hang out this weekend before school starts?"

"Sure, Artemis!"

.

"I got Barbara in. How about you, Wally? Did you convince Dick to let you come to Gotham?"

"Mission was a success, babe."

.

_**Day 453**_

"Oh sorry, dude. I gotta return this purse to Artemis – she left it at my house."

"Why don't you just speed over there and come back?"

"Oh, come on, Dick! Stop being so lazy and get Alfred to drive us to Arty's!"

.

"Barbara, could you get the door for me? I'm still getting dressed."

"Yeah sure, Artemis."

.

"Dick?"

"Barbara?"

"…"

"They set this up, didn't they?"

.

"Here's the purse that you _forgot_, babe."

"Thanks. How are they?"

"It's just like old times out there. Told you it wouldn't take any longer than a weekend – I think you owe me a kiss."

.

_**Day 454**_

"Thanks, Wally – and Artemis too. I had a great time yesterday."

"No problem, Rob."

.

_**Day 457**_ sept 9

"Hi, Robin! It's been a while since I've seen you. Mini-you looks like he's a lot younger than I thought he'd be."

"Haha, it's a good thing I'm here then."

.

"Did you hear that?"

"Shoot. Oracle, go back into your house. I gotta handle this."

"Hey do you think I could come? It sounds like a small robbe –"

"Nope."

.

_**Day 459**_

"What to do, what to do? Both Dick and Artemis are gone to who knows where…Bette's visiting family… Might as well see how many more firewalls I can take down on this phone…"

.

_**Day 460**_

"How many times do you think Superman has rescued Lois Lane, Bette?"

"You're just catching onto that now, Barbara? It's been the hot topic of the gossip community for years – they're obviously a couple. So clearly he's saved her too many times to count."

"It's a shame she's not a superhero…it probably would be easier on their relationship…"

"…What?"

"Nothing."

.

_**Day 463**_

"I got accepted into a gymnastics camp. It's only for a week at the end of the year, but I'm going to be trained by gymnasts from the Olympics and if I'm good, I could be taken under their wing for a bit – sort of like an internship."

"Congrats, Oracle."

"Tha – mmph!"

.

"Oh good, you didn't push me away like last time."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you, Robin?"

"It's what I do."

"…So that kiss…"

"For good luck."

"Right. For good luck."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N**: Hmm...So Dick and Barbara are friends again..but Robin and Barbara are possibly _something more_. Oh, this is so fun to write!

Also, in one of the scenes when Dick offers to quit his "teams" in order to be around Barbara more, I doubt he'd actually do that. He'd probably find his own, complex way to be with both Barbara and the team at the same time.

I've probably butchered Jason's personality too, but I'm only going to mention him a few times in this fic, so I hope you guys don't mind it if he's extremely different from how he should be.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; please review!


	10. Call Me

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any copyrighted material  
**Words**: 1,300+  
**Notes**: Thanks for reviews/favs/alerts, guys!

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 350**_

"So why'd you decide to be Robin?"

"To bring the guy that murdered my parents to justice."

"Oh."

"How about you, Batgirl?"

.

_**Day 464**_

"So Dick and Barbara are friends?"

"Yep."

"But Robin kissed Barbara last night?"

"Yep."

"And Barbara still doesn't know that she broke up with Dick because she liked Robin when really, you two are the same person?"

"Yep."

"And now, _technically_, even though you two never talked about it, Robin and her are _a thing_?"

"Yes, Wally."

"_Dude_."

.

_**Day 466**_

"This semester-long project will not only be forty-five percent of your final grade, which might I remind you, is very important due to –"

"Oh, God… this is _the_ most boring class ever… Dick? Dick? Wake up! Honestly, did you get any sleep last night?"

" – and your partners will be assigned by _me_. In alphabetical order…"

.

"Gordon, Barbara and Grayson, Richard!"

.

_**Day 469**_

"Uh, Babs?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"Not to make this conversation awkward, but when we were dating… I had asked you to be my plus one for Oliver Queen's wedding."

"And…"

"Well Dinah was wondering if you're still my plus one and I have to have an answer right away cause she said if another person messes up with her seating plan, she's going to scream at them and well, she has a tendency to make people deaf and I kind of like my hearing, so…"

"I think the question is, do _you_ want me there as your plus one?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I just wasn't sure, if um… you wanted to."

"…Tell her I'll have the salmon instead of the steak."

.

_**Day 470**_

"I don't care if you're older; _I'm_ going on patrol tonight!"

"Shut it, Jason. _I'm_ going."

"You just want to see your girlfriend!"

.

_**Day 471**_

"Happy birthday, Oracle!"

"Wow, thanks, Robin…but how did you know it was my birthday?"

"I hacked into some government files, no big deal."

.

"Is this…"

"Yep, it's a poster of Batman. He took my first two cameras away, but didn't realize I had a third hidden camera and I was able to produce this."

"Thank you, Robin! I love it!"

.

_**Day 472**_

"Oracle."

"Oh, my God!"

"Whoa, whoa. It's me! No need to start violence. Nice punch though…"

"You scared me, Robin!"

.

"I lost track of time and my dad's busy at work, so I decided to walk home from the library today."

"Would you mind it if I walked you home then? It's dangerous at this time of the night."

.

"Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime… Oracle."

.

"I'm home! Barb?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Were you just talking to someone? I thought I heard voices… Why is your face so red?"

.

_**Day 473 **_

"Give me your purse, lady!"

"Hey, let her go!"

.

"Oracle, promise me next time you'll _wait_ for me and Bats – or call the cops – instead of trying to take down a criminal."

"Robin, it was _just_ an ordinary thief. Honestly, with my black belt in karate, I could've taken him down."

"…"

"Fine. I'll call the cops next time."

_**.**_

_**Day 477 **_

"Robin?"

"You must be Robin's distraction."

"Oh…hi. I'm Barbara. You must be Batman's new sidekick."

"_Partner_. And the other Robin is going to be busy for a while with some alien princess he just met – she's _really_ pretty."

.

"Robin…"

"Come on, Batman! Even A. says the other Robin's love life is more complicated than yours! Once Barbie thinks it's over between her and him, she'll go back to D –"

"It's never that easy with women, Robin."

.

_**Day 478**_

"Hi, Artemis!"

"Hey, Barbara. Doing some shopping too? Oh, this is Zatanna – she's visiting me in Gotham for a few days. Zatanna, this is Barbara."

"_You're_ Zatanna?"

"Uh, yes…"

.

_**Day 479**_

"Er… something wrong Babs? You haven't touched your lunch."

"Urgh. _Boys_."

"…Did I do something wrong?"

.

_**Day 480**_

"So… A little birdy told me you spent all week with an alien princess."

"Oh he told you that, did he? Yeah, Kory was just visiting Earth for a bit."

"Uh-huh…"

"You're not _jealous_ are you, Oracle?"

"…"

.

_**Day 482**_

"Hey, Babs. Wanna hang out?"

"Not today, Dick. I'm going out with Artemis and Zatanna."

"Artemis and…_Zatanna_?"

"Yep. I met her a few days ago shopping with Artemis and we became really good friends – by the way, are you sure she's the girl you kissed on New Year's because she doesn't seem to know you."

"Er…"

.

_**Day 488**_

"When were these photos taken, Dick?"

"Your 13th birthday party."

"And this?"

"First camping trip."

"And this was our first sleepover right?..._And_ we're back to the creepy smile."

.

_**Day 490**_

"It's been decided that our search for the missing Roy Harper, also known as Speedy, has come to an end. We unfortunately have come to a conclusion that The Light has disposed of the body, which we assume to be deceased."

.

_**Day 493**_

"Dick, how come Roy isn't here with Queen?"

"They're not really on speaking terms with one another now…"

.

_**Day 495**_

"So do you want to come to my place or yours for this project?"

"Yours, of course. I've been craving Alfred's cookies for who knows how long."

.

"Do we have company, Alfred?"

"Mistress Barbara is here to work on a project with Master Dick."

"That doesn't sound like work."

"No, it doesn't, but we both know we need a bit of laughter in this manor."

.

_**Day 496**_

"Oracle, go back into your house. It's not safe tonight – Joker's on the loose."

"Robin, I can take care of myse –"

"NOW, Barbara!"

.

_**Day 500**_

"Just five more firewalls left on this stupid phone. Why did I put so much security on this old thing?"

.

_**Day 501**_

"Barbara, wanna come hang out with me and Artemis today after school?"

"Can't, sorry, Bette. I have… some things to do."

.

"If I cross this wire… over to that next wire, then it should explode on contact when I throw it…"

.

_**Day 503**_

"Rob, have you talked to Red Arrow lately?"

"No, I haven't. He's been avoiding us trying to find Speedy."

.

_**Day 504**_

"Barbara?"

"In here, daddy."

"What are you doing?"

"Just fixing up some things on my costume – Halloween is coming up."

.

_**Day 506**_

"Crock! No texting in class!"

.

"Artemis, are you okay? You looked really pale earlier…"

"Did Wally text you, Dick?"

"Yeah, but I haven't checked it yet…"

"Look at it now!"

.

"Wally saw a wedding ring…on Roy?"

"I can only think of one person he could be married to right now…"

"Hehe, looks like you and Roy are _family_ now."

.

_**Day 507 **_

"Robin?"

"It's the second Robin today. The other Robin's busy with the Arrows in Star City."

.

_**Day 508**_

"Hmm… if I shoot this hook from this distance at this angle…Darn, I wish I was good at math like Dick."

.

_**Day 509**_

"Hi, Babs, it's Dick. Where are you? You rarely leave my calls to voice message. Anyway, please tell me you're not going out for Halloween tonight – you know it's dangerous here in Gotham."

.

"Give me your purse or – what was that?"

.

"Che, a Batman wannabe, eh? Listen little lady, go home and play with your dolls or som – oof!"

.

"Here's your purse, miss."

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Just call me _Batgirl_."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N: **Yay, a quick update. Since I'm done typing everything up (just have some major editing to do), I'll probably upload these every 3-5 days.

To clear things up, Barbara does **not** have her memories back. It's just a coincidence that she chose that identity again.

And as always, comments would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Secret Identity

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,200 + (short chapter!)  
**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts, guys! Especially the reviews ;)

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 362**_

"Batman, I see her!"

"Good. Don't lose her trail – I'll be there after I'm done with Dent."

.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

"The name's Batgirl, Pixie Boots."

"Who are you? What's your actual name?"

"Maybe you should tell a girl your name first before you start demanding for hers."

.

_**Day 510**_

"Dick, the semester's almost over. Do you think you could take some time off of your extra circular activities this week so we could work on this project?"

"Sure, Babs."

.

_**Day 515**_

"I'm going to be taking Jason with me on this mission. With Alfred in England, I've already informed Red Tornado that you are _not_ to leave the mountain to go to Gotham. Do you understand, Dick?"

"Yes, Bruce. I got it the first time you told me!"

.

"Almost midnight… RT should have just started recharging now and won't hear anything for two minutes and forty seconds…which means I can have a little fun…"

.

_**Day 516**_

"Barbara…"

"Oh my God, Robin! What happened? Here, come in."

"Ouch…"

"Sorry, Robin. What happened?"

"Penguin happened…Your dad's taking him to Arkham now."

"Where's Batman?"

"Not in Gotham. League stuff. I wasn't supposed to be on patrol tonight."

"Here, let me get some gauze and antiseptic to clean that wound – could you take off your…um... uniform – shirt?"

.

"Sorry about this. Usually I have someone at the base to take care of my wounds, but they're out too."

"I can see why Batman didn't want you out tonight."

"Heh, yeah."

.

"You know, in your current state, I can easily rip off that mask."

"I'd like to see you try, Oracle – ow!"

"Sorry. It's good that this is just a minor flesh wound. I don't know what I'd do if you needed stitches."

.

"I was joking earlier when I said I'd rip off your mask, Robin. I mean, sometimes I wish you'd tell me who you are, but I'm not going to find out by taking off your mask. I'd want you to trust me with it first, so you don't have to worry about it, okay Robin? Robin? He's asleep and in my bed too! I guess I get the floor tonight."

.

"Urgh, what time is it? Wow, Robin's still asleep. I thought he'd be gone by now…"

.

"Sorry about this, I should've left last night. I didn't mean to hog the bed either."

"It's alright, Robin. Do you… want to have some breakfast with me? My dad already left for work."

"…Sure."

.

"Here, take my dad's old shirt, and here are some of Dick's pants – I think he's your size. Just change into them and it'll be easier for you to go home in daylight."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that! Dick had a tear in his pants last time he decided to play circus boy on my kitchen counters. He changed into his gym uniform but left the pants here – I just sewed it up and haven't had a chance to return it to him!"

"Hehehe, _right_. Clever excuse there, Oracle."

"Shut up."

.

_**Day 520**_

"Happy birthday, Wally!"

.

"Oh yeah, Babs wanted to give you this."

"Really? Tell her thanks – sucks that we can't invite her to the party."

"Yeah well, taking her to a superhero hideout isn't the best decision…"

"Whoa, these are limited edition Flash stickers that came out years ago! Did you tell her I was a fan of the Flash?"

"…No, I didn't."

.

_**Day 521**_

"Looks like someone already saved the hostages at the bank, Batman."

"…"

"You don't think…We have a new hero in Gotham, do you?"

"Either that or a potential threat. Come on, Robin."

.

"I checked the security cameras, Batman. Whoever did this knew ahead of time to disable the cameras for the few minutes they were here. It wasn't amateur work either – this person's good with technology."

"We'll have to go through the footages again back at the cave. There should be some sort of clue."

.

_**Day 522**_

"A note?"

"'_Hey Robin, sorry I fell asleep before you came, but I had a long day. Stay safe tonight! – Oracle.'_"

.

_**Day 523 **_

"Professor? I know the project is due at the end of the week, but I was wondering if Dick and I could get an extension. You see, _Bruce Wayne_ has been keeping Dick busy with social events and all, you know, the things that keeps his bank account full enough to pay for the academy and its _employees_."

.

"Okay, Dick. No more goofing off. We have two more weeks until this thing is due – we've barely even started yet!"

"Did I tell you Bruce got me a brand new trapeze? It's even bigger than the last one!"

_**.**_

_**Day 525**_

"Heya, Oracle!"

"Robin?"

"Streets are free of criminals for the night."

"Looks like you and Batman are working hard."

"Nah, more like Batman and the other Robin. I just sat by and waited for them to finish. Anyway, is it too late for a stroll in the park?"

.

"Wow, I never thought the park would be so nice out at this time of the night…"

"Yeah…"

"You can hold my hand, if you want to, Robin. No need to be shy."

"Er...erm…uh. Yeah. Okay."

.

_**Day 526**_

"You look really happy, Barbara."

"Huh? What did you say, Bette?"

"Looks like someone was daydreaming…Tell me, _who_ were you thinking about just now?"

.

"Our hands fitted perfectly when he held onto mine…"

"Not to burst your bubble, Barbara, but you said the same thing when you were with Dick."

.

_**Day 528**_

"Hi, Barbie!"

"Hey, Jason. Is Dick home?"

"No he isn't. He was _so_ upset that you don't like him anymore that Wally set him up with another girl, so they're out on a date right now and – argh!"

"Jason! Sorry about that, Babs. Come in."

.

_**Day 529 **_

"Richard."

"Mr. Gordon."

"Come in. Just be careful…there are _a lot_ of firearms in this house and I'll be home all night."

.

"Is it just me or has your dad gotten scarier since our break up?"

.

_**Day 531 **_

"Something just doesn't feel right when I'm with Robin…I feel like I should be remembering something."

.

_**Day 532**_

"Dick, where were you this morning? I tried calling your cell and your home, but no one picked up – not even Alfred."

"Sorry, Babs. I was out with Bruce and Alfred was probably outside or something in the gardens."

.

"Hey, Robin. I saw your fight on the news earlier today. How's your arm?"

"Just a slight bruise. Thanks for asking, Oracle."

.

_**Day 535**_

"Another covert mission gone awry. Honestly, when will we ever have a _normal_ mission?"

.

_**Day 536 **_

"Hey, Alfred. Is Dick here? We're supposed to be working on a project right now."

"Master Richard should be home momentarily. You're more than welcome to wait in his room, Mistress Barbara."

.

"Wow, Dick's room has a lot of Superman merchandise…He's such a fanboy."

.

"Dick has a Superman and Batman Christmas lunchbox too? There's a note inside… _Merry Christmas, R. From…Oracle_!"

.

"H-He's…He's Robin…"

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:**Superman/Batman lunchbox was a gift from Barbara to Robin in chapter 4 for Christmas.

Ohh, so now Barbara knows Dick is Robin..what shall happen next?

By the way guys, if there's a scene from this chapter or any other chapter you really liked and want to be an actual story/oneshot (as in, not completely in dialogue form), please tell me. If I think I can make something out of it, I'll write it just for you (because you're awesome!).

:D


	12. Introducing Batgirl

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any copyrighted material; some scenes in this chapter were borrowed from the show: The Batman and possibly the Animated Series, though I'm not too sure. They're not the exact quotes, I don't think, but I'd have to check.  
**Words**: 1,500+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the review guys! To the reviewer named "Rumbelle": Unfortunately I don't know Jason's character that well, so I wouldn't want to butcher him if I wrote a story based on Day 528.

**X-X-X- **

_**Day – 353**_

"This is the Batcave."

"Whoa… Nice. You guys really do have this bat-element thing going on, don't you?"

"You will be training alongside with Robin here."

"Hey, hey, wait. Who said anything about training? I'm more of a solo type person – "

"This is serious. If you want to stay in the crime fighting business _alive_, you _will_ train, Barbara."

"How did you…"

.

"Barbara? As in Barbara Gordon? The Comish's kid? Hah!"

"Oh sure, laugh it up, Pixie Boots. And since you know my identity, maybe I should know yours."

"You wish, Gordon!"

"Get back here, you little twerp!"

"Dick, get down from there!"

"Dick? As in Dick Grayson?"

"Bruce!"

"Oh this is rich. Literally."

.

_**Day 538 **_

"Spiderman's an idiot."

"Why do you say that, Babs?"

"Clearly he likes Mary-Jane, but he keeps interfering with their relationship with his alter ego."

"Er, I'm sure has a reason."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's an idiot."

.

_**Day 539**_

"Barbara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

.

"Robin!"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"What did you do to Barbara? She was scribbling all over your face in her sketchbook of you and Batman."

"What? I haven't done anything, I swear!"

.

_**Day 544**_

"Would you like to go on a study date, Ms. Gordon?"

"For the upcoming midterms? …Fine, I need your expertise in math, anyway."

.

"Say, Dick, what's your opinion on superheroes?"

"Love them. You know that, Babs."

"Mhm…how about Batman and Robin?"

"They're cool too. Especially Robin."

"_Really?_ You've probably met them tons of times, right?"

"…Let's get back to this math problem, Babs. We're going to get kicked out of the library if we start discussing heroes and being loud again."

.

_**Day 545**_

"Hey, Oracle!"

"I'm sleepy, Robin. Come back another day."

"Okay then… Night!"

.

_**Day 546 **_

"Barbara's ignoring Robin? Why do you always come to me for these types of things? You know Batman has had plenty of experience with women."

"Wally!"

"Fine, you know what I think? I think it's PMS."

"Not helpful, bro."

"Like I said, Batman has more experience with this type of thing. Say, what do you think I should get Artemis for our anniversary?"

"I don't know…Why don't you ask _Batman_?"

.

_**Day 549**_

"Batman! I got it – the vigilante that's been helping us catch the crooks. There was a small footage of her in the store's security camera."

"Did you get a good view of her face?"

"It's partially covered, but I think we can put it into the facial recognition and…"

"Robin?"

"Nothing. I'll get back to you on this."

.

"What is _Barbara_ doing in her Batgirl costume?"

.

_**Day 550**_

"Hey, Babs. I was wondering… Did you ever get rid of all the firewalls on your old phone?"

"No, not yet, Dick. The last few need certain passcodes, which I don't remember. Why?"

"Nothing."

.

_**Day 552**_

"Oracle, it's Robin, I – she's not in her room…which means she must be out in the city. Argh, gotta go find her before she gets into trouble!"

.

_**Day 553**_

"Robin!"

"Oracle, hey! I was here last night, but I didn't see you."

"Sorry, I was sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Oh _really_?"

.

"Robin… what are we?"

"What do you mean, Oracle?"

"Are we a couple? Just friends?"

"Maybe this kiss will answer your que –"

"Doesn't it bother you that I had _just_ ended my relationship with Dick when this thing started between us?"

"No… does it bother you?"

"Nevermind."

.

_**Day 556**_

"Secret Santa at the mountain? Sure, why not?"

.

"What should I get Kaldur? He's so hard to come up with gifts for! Hey, do you think I could get him like, a pet goldfish or something?"

"Sure and maybe I'll get Raquel her very own rocket."

.

_**Day 557**_

"Commissioner Gordon!"

"Sorry, Robin but someone beat you to it here."

"Which way did she go?"

.

"Barbara, stop!"

"It's Batgi – Robin?"

.

"What are you doing, Barbara?"

"How'd you know who I was?"

"Been talking to you for years – the hair's a giveaway too."

"What? There are tons of redheads in Gotham!"

"This is serious – you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous."

"Try and stop me then."

.

_**Day 558**_

"You knew it was _Barbara Gordon_ all this time?"

"Sorry, Bruce, but I thought I could talk her out of it – darn she's fast."

"Are her memories back?"

"I… I don't think so. I think it was just a coincidence that she chose that identity for herself again."

"…"

.

_**Day 559**_

"How was the midterm, Babs?"

"It was alright. How about yours?"

"Well Bruce is going to take away my toys if I don't do well, so let's hope for the best. Hey, where did your Robin poster in your locker go?"

"I took it off. Getting a bit tired of Robin lately."

"Wha...what?"

"…Does that bother you, _Dick_?"

"No…Uh, it doesn't."

.

_**Day 562**_

"Isn't it a little late for Christmas shopping, Dick?"

"Two days away – I have time. And I need a gift for Jason, but Bruce has pretty much given him everything he wanted, so I don't know what to get him."

"Do you see how difficult it is for me to shop for you then?"

.

_**Day 563**_

"Batgirl, come back here!"

"What do you want, Robin?"

"I want you to –"

"Nope!"

.

_**Day 564**_

"Merry Christmas, Oracle."

"…Merry Christmas to you too, Robin."

.

"What, no kiss?"

"Sorry, Robin. No mistletoe. Good night."

.

"What in the world did I do to make Babs mad at Robin so much?"

.

_**Day 566**_

"Have you been keeping track of Barbara lately, Dick?"

"She's away at a gymnastics camp thing for the week, so Batgirl won't be showing up for a while."

"Are you certain it's not an excuse?"

"Positive, Bruce. I placed a tracker on her cell when she wasn't looking."

"We need to keep this under control. She's going to hurt herself again if she keeps showing up as Batgirl."

"Yeah, but…She refuses to talk to Robin and I have no idea why."

.

"Finally, Barbie's gone! Now can you please stop going out as Robin? I want to go on patrol too!"

"Fine, Jason."

.

_**Day 567**_

"_Today, paparazzi has spotted Roy Harper, estranged ward of billionaire Oliver Queen, walking on the streets of Steel City, sporting a pair of shades to hide his face, hand in hand with an unknown woman of Asian descent."_

"_He is seen here trying to make his way through the crowd while attempting to conceal the identity of his new partner – is this merely a fling or something more?"_

"_Both Oliver Queen and his fiancée, Dinah Lance, have denied any questioning on this event, and there has not been any words from Harper himself as of yet."_

.

_**Day 568**_

"Team, mission briefing. It appears to be of great importance."

.

"There goes our anniversary plans, babe."

.

_**Day 574**_

"Whoa, did we just have a mission where _nothing_ went wrong? Something doesn't feel right about this…"

"Don't jinx it, Wally."

.

_**Day 575**_

"Hey Batman, how was patrol? Sorry I came back from the mission so late – I would've tagged along too if I –"

"Batgirl showed up today."

"What? Did she recognize you?"

"No, she seemed to only know me as Batman… She rescued me from Ivy."

"_What_?"

.

_**Day 577**_

"We've worked with Barbara in the past, Dick. We both know how stubborn she is about this."

"So you're saying…"

"She'll have to be initiated onto the team again."

"…Are you sure about this? I don't know how I feel about her fighting crime again."

"I know you're worried, Dick, but regardless of what we say or do, she's not going to stop. She'll be put on the team at Mount Justice though to enhance her training so she'll be better prepared than last time."

.

_**Day 578**_

"Batgirl, wait! I just want to talk to you!"

.

"Batman…wants me to join you guys?"

"Yep. Just stay away from Bane – I don't know how I'd feel about you facing him again."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Come on, Oracle. Don't you trust me?"

"…"

.

_**Day 579**_

"This is the Batcave."

"Whoa, nice. You guys really do have that bat-element thing going on here."

.

"I'm guessing you want to know our identities too, since we know yours."

"…Dick Grayson."

"What?"

"Dick Grayson, right? I've been putting the clues all together. You sound like him, and you're as tall as him. In fact, every other detail about Dick seems to match with you. And the lunchbox I gave you for Christmas? It's up in Dick's bedroom. You're Dick Grayson and you're the one trying to mess with both my mind and my heart."

.

"Sorry Bruce, but I'm not coming back as Barbara or as Batgirl."

"What, but Oracle, I –"

"Don't call me that anymore, Dick."

"But I –"

"No. I quit. I quit being Babs, I quit being Gordon, Oracle, _Batgirl;_ I quit _you_, Dick!"

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N**: So please let me explain about Barbara's attitude towards Dick this entire chapter. First off, imagine yourself with a boyfriend/girlfriend. Suddenly, you meet this random stranger on a forum or something, and you start talking to them. They flirt with you even though they know you're taken, and although you tell them to back off, eventually you stopped noticing. In fact, you start having feelings for this online stranger and befriend him/her on facebook, start texting them, etc. So you decide to break up with your boy/girlfriend, and date this person online. Soon after, you realize that the person you're dating online **is** your ex boy/girlfriend. They basically lied to you and made up a whole separate identity. I mean, you'd be pretty pissed off, wouldn't you? So that's Barbara. She tries to get over it throughout this chapter, but she can't help but be angry at Dick, hence the ending of this chapter.

Again, please review - if there's any scene from this chapter or from the previous chapters that you'd like to see in a story, please tell me. I'll try to turn it into an actual story - no promises though. Depends how I feel about it.

:)


	13. Over You

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,300+  
**Notes**: Thanks for everything, guys.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –24**_

"I don't know how you always mess up with your relationships, Bruce."

"You're just in the beginning stages, Dick. It gets harder, trust me."

"Nah, Babs and I will be fine."

.

_**Day 579**_

"You lied to me, Dick!"

"I had to!"

"Oh, tell me again _why_ you had _Robin_ flirt with me _while_ I was dating you, why you had _Robin_ kiss me _while_ I was dating you, and then have _Robin_ date me after I broke up with _you_?"

.

"How... How long have you known about me being Robin?"

"Does it matter?"

.

_**Day 581**_

"Master Richard, _please_ stop moping around the manor all day."

.

_**Day 584**_

"Dick! Leave. Me. _Alone_."

.

_**Day 587**_

"Kid Flash, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"What's up, Kaldur?"

"Do you know if something wrong with Robin? He did not seem like himself during training."

"Nah, he'll be himself soon enough."

.

_**Day 589**_

"Babs, I –"

"Must I announce it to the world before you get it, Dick?"

"I didn't mean to –"

"GOTHAM CITY! I AM _OVER_ RICHARD GRAYSON!"

.

_**Day 592**_

"Are you sure you want to eat lunch with us, Barbara?"

"Of course, Bette. You and Artemis are great friends, why wouldn't I want to sit with you?"

"…But what about Dick?"

"He's fine sitting by himself; no need for me to be there."

.

_**Day 593**_

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? Argh!"

.

_**Day 595**_

"Robin, I baked a new batch of cookies. Would you like some?"

"No thanks, M'gann."

.

"Something's clearly wrong with Robin…"

"Yeah, he's usually not that easy to take down in training."

.

_**Day 596**_

"Dick? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"In a moment, Bruce. I'm trying to figure out those sixteen hours last year."

"I've already sorted through all those files, Dick. Go to bed and let me handle this."

"…Just let me have something to do."

.

_**Day 597**_

"Robin's been showing up at the mountain a lot more frequently…Do you think the thing that's bothering him now is the same as what was bothering him last time?"

"Probably…Should we ask?"

.

_**Day 599**_

"Wally, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting Arty's Valentine's Day gift!"

"…Valentine's day is half a month away, why are you thinking about it now?"

"I'm _not_ going to forget it again this year, Rob!"

.

_**Day 604 **_

"What do you want?"

"I came to apolog – hey! That door hit me in the face!"

.

_**Day 605**_

"Nice bruise."

"Leave me alone, Wally."

.

_**Day 607**_

"Bette, Barbara's looking a little more…glum this morning."

"Yeah, I know, Artemis. I think she's just feeling deprived of a certain boy. I don't think they've talked for at least a month. I wish I know what happened so I could help them."

.

_**Day 608**_

"Sorry, babe. Part of the bro-code. Can't tell you what happened."

"…This is your _best friend_, Wally. Don't you want to see him happy?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't you remember how happy he was when we set him and Barbara up and they became _friends_ again?"

"…Yeah…"

.

_**Day 610**_

"Babs, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh, hi Dick."

.

"Babe, this plan is _not_ working."

"Just wait a bit, Wally, maybe they'll –"

.

"Artemis, I'm going to go home a bit early today. I just remembered I have to do something. Bye guys."

"Oh...Okay, bye Barbara…"

.

"Okay, that didn't work out like we thought it would, Wally."

.

_**Day 611**_

"Jason?"

"Barbie, it's _Robin_. Do you not see the uniform?"

"Right."

"Anyway, go see Dick."

"What? Jas – _Robin_, why would I –"

"Barbie, when he's off moping around at home, _I_ get to be Robin; it's great and all, but he's still my brother. I'd rather give up a few nights of being Robin than to see him act like that every day."

.

_**Day 613**_

"So I'm confused…what's going on here? Who's that other guy with Aqualad and Aquagirl?"

"I don't know. Kaldur, Tula, and that other guy – Garth, I think his name was – keep arguing in Atlantean. I think two of the three of them are having relationship problems; I just don't know which two."

"Good thing Raquel isn't here then."

"…This team has _way_ too many problems."

.

_**Day 616**_

"Oh my, God! What do I do? WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?"

"Wally, calm down!"

"I forgot yesterday was Valentine's Day – _again_! Artemis is going to kill me – _again_!"

.

_**Day 617**_

"And how was your Valentine's Day, Artemis?"

"Urgh, the idiot forgot it _again_! This is the second year in a row – don't laugh, Bette!"

.

"Barbara?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking it'd be funny if it's Wally's thing to forget it every year."

"Hmph. I'm giving Baywatch three more years to remember."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's been planning out her future with a certain redhead…"

"Wh – What? I don't – I…Barbara!"

.

_**Day 618**_

"Barbara?"

"I miss him, Bette."

.

_**Day 620**__  
_

"Robin, a word please."

"Sure thing, Canary."

.

"Sometimes…It's difficult for kids your age to have a proper relationship when –"

"Wait. Are you trying to give me _relationship_ advice?"

"You look like you really need some and I know Batman's not a good source for them – or Wally."

"…"

"Well?"

"…Go on."

.

_**Day 621**_

"Babs."

"Dick, I thought I told you to not talk to me anymore."

"Please, I just need to explain."

"…You have three minutes before class starts."

"I… I really, really liked you, and I didn't mean to hide it from you! I wanted to tell you I was _him_. I really did, but I couldn't! And then I was always out on missions and I really missed you, I _had_ to see you, even if it was through _him_."

"…"

"Bruce even warned me not to do it, and I _knew_ of the consequences, but I was stupid and didn't think about how you would feel through all this and then you ended up breaking up with me cause of _him_ and… I made things _really_ complicated, didn't I?"

"Clearly."

"Look, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I deserve every punch you throw at me!"

"…"

"So…"

"…Class is starting, Dick."

.

_**Day 623**_

"If I go out on patrol tonight…Batman and the Robins might catch me..."

.

_**Day 625**_

"Mission briefing, guys!"

.

_**Day 626**_

"Is…Dick not at school today?"

"No, he and Wayne are supposedly on vacation. Why, Barbara?"

"Nothing…"

.

"I hope he's alright, wherever he is."

.

_**Day 628 **_

"I wonder if we should pay a visit to Artemis…she's been sick for a few days now. Barbara?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, Bette."

"Are you alright?"

"…I miss Dick."

"What about Mystery Guy?"

"…I miss him too."

"…Huh?"

.

_**Day 630 **_

"Robin!"

"Batgirl? What are you doing here?"

"Where's the other Robin?"

"Still out on his mission, why?"

"I just need to talk to him. Tell him that, would you, Jay?"

"Hey, no names out on the field!"

.

_**Day 631**_

"Barbara, wanna hang out? Artemis is back."

"Sorry, Bette, not today."

"What are you doing?"

"…Watching Spiderman. Peter really did care for Mary-Jane, didn't he?"

"…Am I missing something here?"

.

_**Day 633**_

"Dick, Barbie's been out as Batgirl for the past few days."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I forgot."

.

_**Day 634**_

"Batgirl…"

"Robin! Hi…"

.

"I've missed you, Robin."

"I… I thought you said you were over me."

"Did you honestly believe that?"

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N**: Oh gosh, Day 607 when Bette says "I think she's just feeling deprived of a certain boy" - the original quote was "I think she's feeling deprived of Dick" and it just sounded _way_ too wrong.

And I couldn't bear the thought of keeping these two apart for so long so I put them back together! **FYI**, approximately two months had past since the ending of the previous chapter, and the ending of this chapter. So they really did have a lot of time and space apart to think about everything.

P.S. Saw Dark Knight today. No spoilers in reviews please, in case someone reads them, but OMG! AWESOMENESS.


	14. Know You

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 1,500+  
**Notes**: This was definitely my **favourite** chapter to write. You'll see why.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 209**_

"Hey, I know who you are! You're that circus orphan!"

"…"

"Boo-hoo, no one wanted poor Dickie-boy, so they all jumped to their de–"

"Hey, shut up before I get my dad to arrest you!"

.

"Thanks, Babs."

"You shouldn't let those guys bully you like that, Dick."

.

"You know what I first thought when I met you, Dick?"

"What?"

"I thought, _'Hey, I know who you are…you're the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.'_"

.

_**Day 636**_

"So…we're good?"

"Oh, we're more than good, Boy Wonder."

.

_**Day 640**_

"Bat-training 101!"

.

_**Day 642**_

"Bette, look!"

"Dick and Barbara are sitting together again!"

.

"Are they…?"

"They're holding hands? Are they back _together_?"

.

_**Day 643**_

"Guys, look at Robin!"

"He's back to his old self…"

"Guess the kid managed to fix whatever was bothering him."

.

"We're going to have a new teammate guys!"

"Who is it, Robin?"

"You'll see, hehehe."

.

_**Day 645**_

"Batgirl's getting really good at this, quicker than I thought it'd be, Bruce."

"She's as natural as she was before her accident. If this goes well, we shouldn't have anything to worry about. We need to make sure she gets more training with the team though."

.

"Right, while Barbie's training with Dick, can I _finally_ go on patrol now?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, Jay."

.

_**Day 647**_

"So your team doesn't know who you are outside of the costume?"

"Nope, and you're not supposed to let them know either. Here are your sunglasses."

"You want me to wear sunglasses _inside_ a mountain?"

"Bats' idea, not mine."

.

"Robin, who's that? Is she the new teammate?"

"Finally, another girl."

"We already have more girls than guys here!"

"Guys, this is Batg –"

"BATGIRL, YOU'RE BACK!"

.

"I – whoa, _Wally_? You mean to tell me all this time, _Wally_ was a superhero. _Wally_?"

"Your emphasis on my name hurts me deeply, BG."

.

"_Artemis_? You too?"

"Hey, Bar – Batgirl… So this is my _Soup Kitchen Club_."

"Just how many more superheroes have I met without realizing, Robin? Next you'll tell me _Roy Harper_ is one too."

"Uh…"

"You're kidding me?"

.

_**Day 649**_

"Ohmygosh! So you and Robin are together? Like, dating together?"

"Yeah, we are…Miss Martian?"

"Call me M'gann or Megan. That's so great! We can go on double dates now with me and Conner – he's Superboy, by the way. Oh, but we also have Wally and Artemis too!"

"Oh…Okay. Sure."

.

_**Day 650**_

"Happy birthday, Boy Wonder."

"Thanks, Batgirl."

.

"Gross, do you guys have to do that here? I'm trying to eat."

"No one asked you to be here, Wally."

"_Lies_."

.

_**Day 652**_

"Tell me you and Batman didn't lock everyone up in Gotham tonight – we haven't done anything at all!"

"Stay on the lookout, Batgirl, we'll find our targets soon enough."

"Right and while I stay on the lookout, you can flip and hang upside down all you want on those rails."

.

"Spiderman kiss?"

"Spiderman kiss."

.

"Batman says you two need to stop sucking each other's faces off!"

"Jas – Robin! You're not even supposed to be on patrol while the other Robin's out."

"You're not even doing your job properly!"

.

_**Day 654**_

"You nervous?"

"A little."

.

"Your mission is to _observe_ and _report_ only."

.

"Sorry, Batgirl. I forgot to warn you."

"It's alright, M'gann. I just have to get used to this…mind link thing."

.

_**Day 655**_

"Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood!"

"What's going on here?"

"Guys, retreat, _now_!"

.

"What was that?"

"Batgirl, lesson number one of being on a covert ops team: it's _never_ covert with us."

.

_**Day 656**_

"Batgirl, remember that move we practiced a while back?"

"Yeah, I do, Robin."

"Good, on my count..."

.

"Congratulations, Batgirl, for completing your first mission with the team."

"Thank you, Aqualad."

.

_**Day 657**_

"Bette wants to hang out, Artemis…"

"Urgh, I'm too sore from last night's mission. Tell her you're out with Dick and that I have my Soup Kitchen Club meeting."

"You told her that last week…"

"It's a weekly meeting."

.

_**Day 658**_

"Oh my God… I did it! I hacked into my old phone!"

.

'_R, meet me at the BC.'_

'_Can't wait for our date.'_

'_A says to apply pressure to wound.'_

'_Miss you.'_

'_J's on loose. See you tonight?'_

.

"Dick!"

"Yes, Barbara?"

"Look at this."

"Hey, you got through all of your firewalls, congrats!"

"Dick, why didn't you tell me we were dating before my accident? Or that I was _already_ Batgirl? That's what it was, wasn't it? My accident wasn't because Barbara Gordon was in the wrong place, wrong time, but because _Batgirl_ made a mistake during patrol!"

"I…Yeah. That's what happened – and I wanted to tell you that, I swear, but we were worried that with your accident, it might've been too much trauma to suddenly bring that up."

.

"Will you please tell me everything now, instead of keeping it from me?"

"Yeah, definitely."

.

"I wish I could just remember all this stuff instead of having you tell me everything."

.

_**Day 659**_

"I can see you've been doing a lot of training with Batman and Robin, Batgirl, but keep in mind that not everyone on the team can anticipate your moves based on your hand signs and facial features alone."

"I agree with Canary. Also, that disappearing thing you do and then popping out of nowhere? _Please_ don't do that. It's already creepy enough with Rob."

.

"Finally, training is over! Time for lunch!"

"I can finally see why you eat all the time now, Wally."

"Yep, super speed equals super-quick metabolism, BG."

.

_**Day 661**_

"Babs?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"There are some people I want you to meet today. Would you be free in an hour?"

"Sure, I'm guessing Alfred will be outside of my house then?"

"Obviously."

.

"Mom, dad, this is Barbara. Barbara… These are my parents."

.

"Your son is the most wonderful person in the world, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson – you don't have to worry about him. A little bit on the short side –"

"Hey, I'm taller than you and they don't need to hear that – mom, dad, I'm growing, I swear!"

"But he's still amazing in every way possible."

.

"Thanks, Babs."

.

_**Day 663 **_

"Does Superboy have all of the same powers as Superman?"

"He has some, but not all."

"How about M'gann and Martian Manhunter?"

"She has most of the same powers, but like the rest of us, we're not evenly matched up to our mentors yet."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask, BG?"

"No reason."'

.

_**Day 664**_

"You're so lucky you don't have to come up with excuses, Dick. I just told my dad that scholarship students of Gotham Academy have a two week long field trip to Jump, so I could get more training done here."

"Hey, if you tell Bruce, he can arrange that for you."

.

_**Day 670**_

"M'gann?"

"Yes, Batgirl?"

"I don't know if Robin told you this, but I was in an accident almost two years ago…"

.

"You want me to restore your memories?"

"Could you?"

"I… I'm not sure. Compared to my uncle, I don't think I –"

"I want it to be a surprise for Robin though! I can't ask Martian Manhunter because Robin will find out."

"Okay, I'll do it."

.

_**Day 671**_

"So are we good for tomorrow, M'gann?"

"Mhm. Are you sure you don't want Robin to know, Batgirl?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want him to be surprised when I tell him everything that I've forgotten!"

.

_**Day 672**_

"Supes? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with M'gann."

"We did, but she's doing Batgirl a favour."

"Do what?"

"Something about getting her memories ba –"

"_What_? But Martian Manhunter said… Shoot! M'gann! _M'gann_, STOP!"

.

"_AHHH_!"

"Batgirl, please you have to – Batgirl, it's me, Megan!"

"Get away! Get away from me!"

.

"M'gann, what happened to Batgirl?"

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen, but Batgirl, she – I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Batgirl, it's me, Robin!"

.

"Shh, Barbara… it's me."

"Please…Please get away from me… Don't touch me!"

"Barbara, just calm down!"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

.

"Babs, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Where am I?"

.

"Robin, you have to sedate her! She's terrified and she's going to hurt herself or someone else!"

.

"Babs, please. It's me!"

"G-Get away. Get away from me!"

"Barbara... It's me. It's Dick."

"…Dick?"

"Yeah, I'll even take off my mask and show you… See?"

"You…"

"Yeah, Babs...It's me."

.

"…I don't know who you are."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N**: I decided taking a year's worth of memories wasn't enough...So I took them all away.

Review?

EDIT:

**Please** keep the reviews PG-13; as much as I'd _love_ to have another "Fuck you bitch", I think for now, one's enough. Otherwise I'll be disabling anon reviews - and I don't like doing that because I love all my reviews and my reviewers so I don't want to keep you from reviewing... :(  
I mean, I'm not mad about the review. I actually found it hilarious, but I'd rather you _tell_ me why you're upset rather than use profanity.


	15. First Sight

**Title**: Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any copyrighted material  
**Words**: 1,600+  
**Notes**: First off, thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews for the previous chapter! We finally hit a hundred reviews! Wooo! :D  
Secondly, I just absolutely **loved** your reactions. They were quite amusing to read and it was actually something I was lookng forward to when I uploaded the chapter.  
**LASTLY**: Time will go _**very** _slowly in this chapter. In previous chapters, weeks and months would pass in a single chapter, but in this one, only a few _days_ have past.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 1,410**_

"Hi, I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick."

"I'm Barbara."

.

"Alfred, do you think something's wrong with Dick? He's been quiet all day."

"I believe that the young master has fallen in love at first sight of Miss Barbara Gordon, sir."

.

_**Day 672**_

"She's sedated for now."

.

"Batgirl came and asked me to restore her memories; she said it was supposed to be a surprise for you, Robin."

"But you've never done that before! Why would you do something so risky?"

"Hey! This is not M'gann's fault!"

"Guys, we have to stop yelling at each other!"

.

"Her mind was just like anyone else's. I made sure to stay clear of her memories and to just find the ones that were blocked in her subconsciousness, but…"

"But what, M'gann?"

"Robin, you need to calm down! Stop yelling at M'gann."

.

"It was like…If Batgirl's memories were a pile of bricks, each brick being a different memory, and then the ones that she had lost were the bricks at the very bottom of the pile – it'd be very difficult to retrieve. I had told Batgirl that, but she insisted and I – I…"

"Enough. M'gann's had a rough day. We'll continue this _later_."

"No, Conner, it's okay. Like I said, her memories were like a pile of bricks and by pulling out the ones that were lost, all of the other bricks just…collapsed on each other, I guess. If…If you let me, I could go back into her mind and piece everything back – I've been in her mind so I already know how it works and –"

"No. No thanks, M'gann. It's fine. I'm going to talk to Batman for a bit. Watch over her, would you?"

.

"M'gann, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to BG."

"But it's my fault! If I had just consulted with my uncle first, this wouldn't have happened!"

.

"Batman, you heard M'gann's explanation, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately J'onn left for a mission two nights ago and won't be back for another while. How long did Barbara tell Jim she was going to be away for?"

"She has another week and a half at the mountain, but that's not the problem here, Batman! Babs doesn't remember _anything_! What if it's permanent like the last time? Can't we call Manhunter back?"

"_Robin_."

"…"

"If we leave this problem for too long, it might _actually_ be permanent. I've already called Dr. Leslie Thompkins and she should be here soon. She's going to see if Barbara can remember things on her own first."

"And if she doesn't?"

"…Then you're going to have to put some faith into Miss Martian, Robin."

.

"No need to be scared of me, Barbara. My name is Dr. Leslie."

.

"Do you know who this is?"

"I…He looks familiar. Is he a cop?"

"Yes, his name is James Gordon and he's the commissioner of the Gotham police department. Does that name ring a bell?"

"N-No…Not really. I don't know! I think it should, but I can't remember it!"

"It's okay, Barbara. Just take it a step at a time. Now how about this person? Do you recognize them?"

.

"Conner, could you bring this to Batgirl, please?"

"Why don't _you_ bring her dinner, Robin?"

"Just…do it for me, please."

.

"Who are you?"

"Superb – My name's Conner. I brought you your dinner."

"Oh…Thanks. W-Wait!"

"What?"

"That _S _on your shirt…Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It's the symbol that represents the House of El, or so Superman told me."

"Super…Man?"

"Uh, another hero."

.

"W-Wait, Conner!"

"What?"

"Are we all superheroes here? Including me?"

"Yes, you're Batgirl."

"Oh. Okay…how about that boy?"

"Which boy?"

"The one who took off his mask for me. The boy I saw when I…got here, I suppose."

"You mean Robin?"

"Robin…Is that his real name?"

"No, that's his alias. Do you have any more questions or can I leave now?"

"No, I don't. Um, thanks, Conner."

.

"Robin…That name sounds familiar…"

.

_**Day 673**_

"This is Bruce Wayne and this is his ward, Richard Grayson. Do you recognize either of these photos?"

"…No. I don't."

"Alright, how about this photo?"

.

"Hey, Barbara."

"Hi…Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis. We go to the same school together."

"Oh. Are you related to…Um…That one guy who was here earlier. He had red hair."

"Wally?"

"Yeah!"

"What makes you think we're related? We don't even look alike."

"Sorry, it's just something tells me you two are in the same family and – what's so funny?"

"Barbara, you used to tell me that one day, I'm going to marry Wally and start a family with him. He's my boyfriend by the way."

.

"Artemis, have you seen Batgirl today? How is she?"

"Yeah, I just paid her a visit. Don't tell me you haven't seen her yet, Robin?"

"…"

"The whole point of us paying her quick visits is to help her remember who we are. _You_ of all people should be the one creating sparks in her memories!"

"I can't."

"Robin…"

.

"Do you remember any event that's happened in your life? Anything you learned in school?"

"I'm not sure. They're all blurred to me, Dr. Leslie."

"Alright. Now I don't want to stress you out, Barbara, but I want you to try to finish this test. There's no rush so take as much time as you need. I just want to see if you can remember the material you learned in school – sometimes that comes easier for patients than actual events in their lives."

.

"Robin?"

"She remembers her _homework_, KF. She doesn't remember any of us but she remembers _English_ and _history_. Heck, she even remembers _math_ and she hates math!"

"Well, the Doc did say that stuff is easier to pick up on, but bro, if she remembers all that, doesn't that mean she'll remember the rest soon enough?"

.

"I want you to say the first word that comes to your mind when you see these images, Barbara."

"Okay, Dr. Leslie."

.

"Dr. Leslie?"

"You should visit her soon, Robin."

"She doesn't remember who I am. She screamed at the sight of me last time."

"She was scared the last time, but she's gotten used to people coming in and seeing her now. I think you seeing Barbara will help her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I showed a photo of this bird."

"An American robin?"

"Yes, and do you know what the first word that came to her mind was?"

"What?"

"She said _'Nightwing'_. Now, I don't know what that means, but I think you do."

.

"You look surprised."

"Sorry, I was expecting another alien…Um…"

"Zatanna. I also live here with Conner and M'gann."

"Oh."

"Do I seem familiar at all? We've hung out a few times – you, Artemis, and me."

"Sorry, no, but…that boy, Robin, I think his name is."

"Yes?"

"This might sound silly and I haven't seen him all day, but for some reason, I just got really mad at him when I saw you."

"Oh…Haha, I think I know why, but we'll save that story for later. Maybe you should rest now."

"Thanks, Zatanna."

.

"I've run some CT scans on Barbara, and there are some abnormalities with the cerebral cortex, which is reasonable given the state she's in. We should continue to monitor her progress, and see if there are any changes."

.

"Rob? What's gotten you so angry?"

"Batman's making hypothetical situations to explain Batgirl's memory loss to the public if we can't get her memory back!"

"He doesn't believe she'll get it back in time, so what? You do, don't you? And so do the rest of us. If we all keep trying to help her, I'm sure she'll get it back eventually."

"Thanks, KF."

.

_**Day 674**_

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Oh, it's you! Robin, right?"

"Yeah. It's Robin."

.

"I've been waiting for you, you know. Everyone here has visited me, even the guy in the black cape whom I think my superhero persona is modelled after, but you haven't."

"Sorry about that, Babs, I was…busy."

"Babs?"

"Short for Barbara. It's what I've been calling you for years."

"Really? Why not Barb?"

"Actually it was supposed to be Barb, but I wasn't so great with my English back then, when I was adopted – it's not my first language, you see – and well, I couldn't pronounce the _r_ in your name, so I mistakenly called you Babs."

.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Just feelings associated with words, mostly. Well, that and school, of all things."

"And me?"

"…You're…you're different, Robin."

"Dick."

"What?"

"My name's Dick – Richard, actually, but you call me Dick."

.

"I'm sorry, Babs."

"What are you sorry for? From what I heard, I brought this onto myself."

"No, it was my fault. I wanted you to get your memories back from before – you had only lost a year's worth of memories then and I wanted it _so_ much, because I missed the friendship we had before, that I didn't realize…I didn't realize that everything between us after your accident was ten times better and it shouldn't have mattered."

"Dick…"

"I'm sorry."

.

_**Day 675**_

"I should get going, it's already after midnight."

"Will you come back in the morning?"

"…Yeah, I will."

"W-Wait, there's something else…"

.

"Dick, I may not know who you are, but I know one thing is for sure."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you. I always have been."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N**: Guys, really...Your reactions last chapter were hilarious. But did you really think it'd take away her memories forever? Well, actually, _maybe_, but there are three chapters left. Let's see what I'll do.

As always, please **review**! :)

Also, the idea that English isn't Dick's first language does not belong to me. I'm not even sure if it's comic canon, but I've read dozens of fanfics in which it isn't; rather, it's Romani or Gypsy language. I just thought I'd add in my own reason for why he calls her Babs - I really don't know what the actual reason is, but if you guys know, feel free to tell me - google hasn't been really helpful.

**EDIT**: Yeah, it's kinda weird that he can't pronounce the R in "Barb", but his own name, Richard, starts with an R, but there's a difference when you're saying R-ichard, where the R is at the front of the word, and Ba-r-b, where the R is in between two letters. I mean, if I were to ask my parents to say both words (they both have Asian accents), you wouldn't really hear their R in Barb, but would be able to hear it in Richard.


	16. Don't Care

**Title: **Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: Definitely don't own anything.  
**Words**: 1,500+  
**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews guys! **AGAIN: Time goes by _very_ slowly in this chapter.**

**X-X-X-**

_**Day – 299**_

"Dick and Barbara sitting in a tree –"

"_Wally_! Roy, make him stop!"

" – K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it, guys!"

"First comes _love_ –"

"I don't love her!"

" – then comes _marriage_ –"

"You guys suck."

" – then comes a _baby_ in the baby carriage!"

"I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY!"

.

_**Day 675**_

"Hey, M'gann?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"I'm sorry for being so angry at you these past few days. It wasn't right for me to yell at you."

.

"Good morning, Barbara."

"Dr. Leslie."

.

"Now let's start with a few routine mind exercises. Are you okay with that?"

.

"Okay, I'm done breakfast!"

"Robin, you barely touched it."

"Ignore him, M'gann. He just wants to see Batgirl."

.

"Hey, Babs."

"Oh, hi, um…Dick?"

"Yep. How are you?"

"I'm good…You don't have to sit so far. I'm not that fragile, you know. Come closer."

"Er, sure."

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered, Dick – oh, hi Artemis."

.

"Artemis! How long have you been standing at the door way?"

"Long enough. Just came with some food for Barbara before Wally eats everything. But don't mind me, you two should continue whatever you were doing."

"We weren't doing anything."

"Your face is red."

"That's because I'm discontented, Arty. Heavy on the _dis_."

.

"Okay let's look at these photos again. Do you know who this man is?"

"Commissioner James Gordon?"

"And do you know how you know him?"

"I…He's related to me, right? I think… I think he's my dad!"

"That's right, Barbara."

.

"I'll train with Supes. Robin's a little distracted today, Canary."

"Alright, why don't you – Oh, hello, Batgirl."

"Hi…Is it alright if I watch you guys train? I don't really have a lot of things to do in my room."

"Of course."

.

"So your civilian name is Artemis…But your crime-fighting name is _also_ Artemis?"

"Yeah, babe, you're not very imaginative, are you?"

"Says _Kid_ Flash. Tell me, what are you going to call yourself in ten years, Wally?"

.

"Artemis…"

"Yeah, Barbara?"

"Who's that guy that just came into the mountain? He's cute."

"Roy? Oh don't tell Robin you said that. You used to say Roy was cute back then too and it really bugged him."

"Is he also on the team?"

"No, solo work now. It's complicated really, and he only shows up here once in a while for Canary's sake, but I guess marriage has been keeping him busy."

"Marriage?"

"He's my brother-in-law, unfortunately…Don't ask. Like I said, it's complicated."

.

"Wait, Artemis, why shouldn't I tell Robin that I think Roy is cute?"

"…Well, oh wait, I think it's my turn to spar with Raquel. Why don't you ask, uh…Kaldur!"

.

"Aqualad?"

"Please, call me Kaldur."

"Alright, um...Artemis told me I shouldn't tell Robin that I thought Roy was cute. Do you know why?"

"My apologies, Batgirl, but I do not think it is my place to explain your relationship with Robin."

"So there _was_ a relationship?"

"I…"

"Yes, _Kaldur_?"

"I'm afraid I have to meet up with Aquagirl now. Perhaps you could question Kid Flash?"

.

"Wally."

"Yessss, BG?"

"Were Robin and I dating before all this?"

"Hah! When were you _not_ dating him? You two are closer than I am with food. The Catwoman to Batman, the Black Canary to Green Arrow, the Lex Luthor to Superman – uh, wait, no that last one's not a good example, though technically they both did father Conner even if it was without Superman's consent…"

"…What?"

.

_**Day 676**_

"According to these tests, there shouldn't be anything wrong with Barbara's brain, which means it's no longer a physical problem, but a problem in the psyche."

"What does that mean then for her?"

"It means that either we keep trying with these memory tests in hope that something will cause a big enough spark for her to remember or we'll need someone to actually piece her memories back together."

.

"Miss Martian, a word please."

.

"Oh, hi Batman."

"Batgirl, we've decided that it might be in your best interest if you allow Miss Martian to weave through your mind and –"

"No way! Sorry, M'gann, but Batgirl has already made a lot of progress!"

"Robin."

"She's not going to go through something like that again! Don't you remember how much it terrified her the first time?"

"_Robin_."

.

"Robin, calm down. It's my brain, not yours, and I trust M'gann enough."

"But, Batgirl…"

.

"Robin, I know you're worried, but I _know_ I can do this."

"M'gann, I…"

"I've been through her mind before. I basically know where everything goes now

.

"First I'm going to go through your mind first – I'm not going to touch anything, I just want to study it first, okay Batgirl?"

"Sure."

.

"Are you ready, Batgirl?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's start."

.

"How much longer is it going to take?"

"You don't want to rush Miss Martian, Robin. Why don't you go do something to keep your mind off of this?"

"Easier said than done, Black Canary."

.

"Rob, if you can't stay still for another minute, you're going to vibrate through the floor and that's something I want to learn how to do before you…"

.

"I thought you were at the mountain."

"I needed to get out of there for a bit, Jay."

"How's Barbie? Bruce told us what happened."

"I don't know, Jason…I really don't know."

.

"Master Richard?"

"Oh, hey, Alfred. Just going through a few photos."

"I'm sure Mistress Barbara will be alright."

"But what if she doesn't remember me?"

"Then you should do what you always do, Master Richard. Hold onto her and don't let her go. You two became fast friends within a short period of time after her first accident. Who's to say it can't happen again?"

.

"_Robin: B-0-1"_

"Robin, you're back!"

"Yeah, I needed some time on my own. How's Batgirl?"

"She's still with M'gann."

.

"M'GANN! How is she?"

"She's going to b– whoa. Don't worry about me, Conner. Just feel a little woozy."

"Maybe you should rest; it's been several hours."

"I'm fine. And Batgirl is just resting right now, Robin. She should remember everything when she wakes up."

"Okay, thanks M'gann. And Superboy's right, maybe you should go rest."

.

"Hey, Rob."

"Oh, hey guys."

"Dude, you look really tired. Go get some sleep or something – Artemis and I will watch over her for you. We'll come get you when she wakes up."

"No, I'm not tired – it's fine, really."

"Mhm, and when was the last time you slept, Robin? Do you really want the first thing Barbara to see when she wakes up is your body collapsed on the floor?"

"…_Fine_. But come get me the moment she wakes up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed, Rob."

.

_**Day 677 **_

"Is Batgirl awake yet?"

"Oh, hey Robin. She stirred a bit last night, but hasn't woken up."

"Okay. You guys have some breakfast or something. I'll wait here for her."

.

"Hello? Richard?"

"Mr. Gordon? Hi, sir."

"What are you doing with Barb's phone? Where is she? I thought she said this field trip was for scholarship students only."

"It is, sir, but I was out with Bruce and paid a visit – we accidentally mixed up our phones so now I'm on my way back to meet up with her. I'll tell her you called."

.

"Everyone excluding Robin: mission briefing."

.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, Batman? I mean, you might need me."

"No, it'll be fine. Go with the team, Miss Martian. Your uncle should be coming back from his mission soon."

.

"…Urgh…"

"Barbara?! Babs! You're awake! You're awake – do you know who I am? Can you remember an –"

"Calm down, Pixie Boots. Yeah, I know who you are…ouch. Just don't talk so loudly. It feels like the time we tried the alcohol at Bruce's party and suffered from a hangover the next day."

"You remembered!"

"You don't have to hug me so tightly, Dick. I'm alright. I swear."

.

"Everything looks good, Barbara. Scans show your brain activity is completely normal."

"Thanks, Dr. Leslie."

.

"You're quiet for once, Dick. What are you thinking?"

"…Just wondering what I would've done if you hadn't remembered anything."

"Don't worry about that, I'm good, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I still can't remember that one year. It's still missing from my memory."

"Well M'gann had to piece your memory back together according to how she found them – she couldn't get the missing ones back."

"Oh…I guess it's okay. I really wanted them back though."

.

"Why do you want them back? I already told you everything that happened, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, Dick, but…Being told everything that happened isn't the same as experiencing them. I mean, don't you want me to remember all the great times we had together?"

"No."

"No? But I thought –"

"I don't care if you don't remember everything, Babs. You can think I'm a stranger and I still won't care. I love you the way you are."

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:** So there are two chapters left after this. Next chapter will cover everything before YJ: Invasion, and the last chapter will cover Invasion and some extra stuff, so time will go by **super** quickly in contrast to this and the previous chapter going slower (so chapter 15 and 16, only a few days have past, but in chapters 17 and 18, each scene can jump from days to months to even years).

Please review - Again, please keep **reviews PG13**!


	17. Fast Forward

**Title:** Start Counting  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything other than the plot. Also, used a quote from the last ep of YJ in this chapter.  
**Words**: 1,800+  
**Notes**: This chapter is called Fast Forward for a reason! **TIME WILL GO BY REALLY, REALLY QUICKLY! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAYS. IF IT JUMPS MORE THAN THIRTY DAYS, MONTHS HAVE GONE BY.**

**Also, this takes place in between YJ and YJ: Invasion. Basically a compilation of what I think happened during the timeskip, had it followed this universe.**

**X-X-X-**

**Day – 233**

"Grownups are so boring, Babs."

"I know. Seeing them makes me yawn too– why does Bruce hold so many parties?"

"No idea. Maybe it's an adult thing to do. Like dancing and constantly touching each other."

"Let's never grow up, Dick."

"Agreed."

.

_**Day 684 **_

"BG! You're back!"

"Batgirl!"

"You remembered!"

"Hey, guys!"

.

"Thanks, M'gann, for everything. And I'm sorry for creating this mess."

"No, Batgirl, it was my fault all this happened."

"But it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for –"

"We get it, guys. Both of you are sorry. Can we just celebrate now?"

.

"To Batgirl! You gave us one heck of a headache."

"Cheers!"

.

_**Day 685**_

"Barbie!"

"Hi, Jason. Wow, I didn't think you'd be this happy to see me…"

"Master Jason was most worried you would not be able to remember him, Mistress Barbara. I believe he has taken a liking to you."

"His crush on you is probably as big as Richard's."

"Alfred! Bruce! That's not true, Barbie! Don't listen to them!"

.

_**Day 690**_

"Everything's back to normal…"

"Well, not normal."

"What are you talking about, Batgirl?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you told me you loved me, Boy Wonder."

"Heh, and I'm pretty sure you said the same thing…"

.

"Bruce! Dick and Barbie are making icky faces with each other again! I'm going on patrol in place of them!"

.

_**Day 721**_

"Are we _ever_ going to have a mission that doesn't go wrong?"

"Welcome to the team, Batgirl and thank you for noticing the obvious."

.

_**Day 730 **_

"Hi, Dr. Stone."

"Hello, Ms. Gordon."

.

"So, two years and still don't have your memories?"

"I'm afraid not."

.

_**Day 743**_

"Superheroes and exams should _never_ mix."

"Agre– what was that?"

"…Don't tell me the school's being attacked, _again_?!"

"Sounds like a job for Robin and Batgirl."

.

"Uh, what about me? I'm right here, guys! Hello?"

"Oh. Right, Robin, Batgirl and _Artemis_."

"Urgh, whatever. You go be a couple or something and I'll go save the school."

.

_**Day 751**_

"We're done with high school! _Finally_!"

"Yeah, it's about time."

.

"So, Stanford?"

"You bet."

.

"Wally, what's this?"

"A present from Dick. Well, technically from Bruce too."

"A house?! What are you…"

"Babe, move in with me?"

.

_**Day 799**_

"Jason, be nice! We're supposed to be babysitting Timmy."

"You think he's a better brother than I am, right? Hmph, you're just going to replace me with him."

"Awe, Jay. Don't say that…"

.

_**Day 814**_

"Woohoo! Check this out, Batgirl!"

"Hey, Robin! Wanna race?"

.

"Those two…there is something wrong with the way they're so energetic during missions."

"Agreed."

"Ditto."

"Definitely."

.

_**Day 849**_

"Zatanna, we have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

.

"A week without Fate? Really?! I can see my dad again?"

"Yep. The League members are going to take turns wearing the helmet during that time."

"Thank you, thank you! Thank you _so_ much!"

.

_**Day 873**_

"…_but the question is: will we ever see a falter in the relationship of Richard "Dick" Grayson and Barbara Gordon? It has lasted so far, but will it stand the test of time? Will this young love surpass all expectation? Only time will tell…"_

.

_**Day 899**_

"_Catwoman_ is our den-mother this week? You're not serious, are you?"

"She's being tested by the League. They want to make sure she's on their side first."

"So we're their guinea pigs? They'll know whether to trust her or not depending on how _we_ manage at the end of all this?"

"Calm down, KF. Batman says she's fine."

"He's sleeping with her! Obviously he trusts her."

"Do I really need to remind you that there are cameras _everywhere_ and Batman can hear _everything_?"

.

_**Day 923**_

"Robin, it's my night off patrol _and_ it's two in the morning."

"Just a walk in the park, Babs, please?"

.

_**Day 936**_

"Happy New Years, Batgirl."

"You too, Robin."

.

"Human customs still elude me."

.

"…We _really_ need to explain this to Red Tornado."

.

_**Day 981**_

"Are you _kidding _me?!"

"Sorry, Artemis, I was helping Uncle B with some things and –"

"This is the _third_ year, Wally. THIRD. Do you _really_ need me to remind you about Valentine's Day?!"

.

_**Day 1,000**_

"Sorry, Dick. Bette's stealing me for the day."

"Awe, but she's been stealing you from me every day this week!"

"Well some things are just more important."

.

"Thanks again, Bette."

"No problem, Barbara. I mean, I like parties, and you want to plan a surprise birthday party for Dick – it all works out."

.

_**Day 1,045**_

"Mom, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Artemis? You know I don't like sur – Jade?!"

.

"Hi, mom…"

"My baby! My baby's home!"

.

"This is Roy, my husband."

"It's nice to meet you, Paula."

.

_**Day 1,108 **_

"Dick! My clothes are all wet now! Why do you always insist on canon balling into the pool?"

"Hehe, just hop in, Babs!"

.

_**Day 1,149**_

"M'gann, what's wrong?"

"I-it's…Marie. She's gone! I heard t-the news this morning fr-from B-Black Canary. She's been killed and n-now Gar's all alone!"

.

_**Day 1,160**_

"This is where you will be living, Garfield."

.

"Wait, is that…"

"Since when was he _green_?"

.

_**Day 1,184**_

"Ready for the school year, Babs?"

"Yep. We have the same schedule, right?"

"Obviously."

.

"Urgh, you two are too cute. Stop making me nauseous."

"Haha, why don't you go get yourself a boyfriend, Bette?"

.

_**Day 1,200**_

"Hi, Mrs. Gordon, it's Dick. Barbara's not with me today, but I thought I'd pay you a visit. I brought you flowers – I hope you like them."

.

"She's the one, Mrs. Gordon. I know she is. Even if we still have a year before we graduate…I just know."

.

_**Day 1,214**_

"Zitka! Come here girl…Who's a good girl? You are! I missed you _so_ much – I gotta visit Haly's more often"

"Looks like we were wrong."

"What did you say, Babs?"

"Clearly Bette and I were wrong… You're not a dog person – you're an _elephant_ person."

.

_**Day 1,253**_

"Is something wrong with them?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, Gar. Robin and Batgirl just fight a lot. You're just lucky you don't have to sit through what happens _after_ they make up."

.

_**Day 1,286**_

"Dick…Why are you dressed in a suit outside my house – you hate tuxedos…"

"Wally's idea. Stupid, really. I shouldn't have –"

"Dick, _why_ are you at my house in the middle of the night? We don't have patrol."

"I was…wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas dance with me at school?"

"Of course, Boy Wonder."

.

_**Day 1,289**_

"Ted Kord, also known as the Blue Beetle, is dead."

.

_**Day 1,299**_

"Why the grin, Rob?"

"Batgirl was talking in her sleep last night."

"I _knew _you snuck into her room."

"Pfft, like you didn't sneak into Artemis'."

"Anyway, what did she say?"

"Oh, just some things…about_ me_."

.

_**Day 1,355 **_

"What are you doing?! Aquagirl's back there, she –"

.

"No…"

.

"TULA!"

.

_**Day 1,356**_

"Black Canary…It might be wise if we have another therapy session with the team."

"Why?"

"…They've just gone through their first loss."

"What?! Who?"

"Aquagirl…"

.

_**Day 1,357**_

"Kaldur went back to Atlantis. He said he needed some time alone…"

.

_**Day 1,381**_

"Happy 16th birthday, Dick."

"Thanks, Babs."

.

"Hey, I can legally drive now."

"That doesn't mean you can take the _Batmobile_ out for a spin!"

"I'll let you sit in the passenger seat!"

"You're such a child, Robin."

"What's your point, Oracle?"

"Fine, but once I turn 16, it's my turn to drive."

.

"You two are grounded."

"Bruce, I don't live here."

"Then Dick's grounded and Barbara isn't allowed at the manor until Dick's punishment is over."

.

_**Day 1,401**_

"Apologies, my King, but adding _Lagoon Boy_ to the team…it's disrespectful to Tula!"

"Kaldur'ahm…We are not _replacing_ Aquagi –"

"Then why is _he_ here?!"

.

"Kaldur! Do not speak to our King that way."

"Move aside, Garth."

.

_**Day 1,466**_

"My first day working with you and Batman, we fought Scarecrow here…"

"Yeah, we did. You remembered that, Babs?"

"Just had a small flashback. Nothing new."

.

_**Day 1,503**_

"Is something wrong with M'gann?"

"Sis and Conner just broke up…"

"What, why?!"

"I don't know, but Sis hasn't stopped crying since."

.

_**Day 1,548**_

"Hey there, handsome. Glad to see you in a costume I designed."

"_Please_. It wasn't entirely made by you. I added the important stuff."

"Is that so, _Nightwing_?"

.

_**Day 1,550 **_

"_GOTHAM TIMES - Nightwing and Batgirl: the _new_ Dynamic Duo?"_

_**.**_

_**Day 1,563**_

"So a little birdy told me you helped design Nightwing's costume, Batgirl."

"And what if I did, Artemis?"

"_Nice_ job on making it skin tight."

"_Oh_, you've noticed his _backside_ too, have you?"

.

_**Day 1,597 **_

"I feel bad for lying to Bette all the time. I mean, it used to be just me and her whenever you and Artemis had missions, and now all three of us are ditching her."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Bruce isn't going to be happy about us telling her, Dick."

"Who says he has to know?"

.

_**Day 1,667 **_

"Jade, what are you…?"

"I left Roy."

"What? But – here, come in. Wally's out right now."

.

"Jade is there something you're not telling me?"

"…I'm pregnant."

.

_**Day 1,787 **_

"Batman, what happened?!"

"…"

"Bruce…"

"…"

"BRUCE!"

"…Jason's dead."

.

_**Day 1,845 **_

"And our Valedictorian this year is…_Barbara Gordon_!"

.

_**Day 1,916 **_

"Batman needs a Robin, Tim."

.

_**Day 1,968 **_

"So…you're spending a lot of time in Blüdhaven, Barbara."

"Hmm?"

"Just what are you doing all the way over there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bette."

"Barbara, you and Dick – and even _Artemis_ – have been lying to me for years about your secret night jobs – do you honestly believe I can't tell when you're lying now?"

.

_**Day 2,000 **_

"Babs, look at this. Our own apartment…"

"Yeah…We're actually growing up, aren't we, Dick?"

"Didn't we used to wish we could stay as kids forever? Do you still want that?"

"No, as long as we're together, I don't. I really don't."

.

**X-X-X-**

A/N: Next chapter is the **last** one :(

Also, I have a **poll** on my profile for all you Dick and Barbara shippers out there (so basically anyone reading this story, I'm assuming). I wrote a story on them and I kind of need your advice on it.

Any who, please review!


	18. Barbara G

**Title: **Start Counting  
**By: **Xmarksthespot**  
Disclaimer: **Even after eighteen chapters, unfortunately no. There are quotes from this chapter that was taken from episodes of YJ: Invasion.**  
Words: **2,300+  
**Notes: **This chapter begins with YJ: Invasion, and then goes off into my own hypothetical little world, due to the hiatus. Towards the end, time will once again go **QUICKLY** so please be aware of the days.

**X-X-X-**

_**Day –1,302**_

"I'm tired of playing superhero, Dick. Let's play something else."

"Like what, Babs? Pirates?"

"No."

"Cops and Robbers?"

"No."

"Circus Acrobats?"

"_No_. Let's play House."

"…House? You mean the game that girls play?"

"I _am_ a girl, Dick. It'll be fun. I'll be the mom and you can be the dad."

"You mean we have to pretend we're _married_?"

"Why not? This can be the kitchen, and that can be the bedroom and here's the dining room…"

"Don't married people share the same room?"

"That's why I said _one_ bedroom, Dick. This can be the car we drive in!"

"I don't have to pretend to be all happy and funny like Bruce is when he's around girls, do I?"

"Dick! You're ruining the game!"

"What game? You just _married_ us!"

.

_**Day 2,034**_

"Hey, missed you. How was the team?"

"Delta squad succeeded with their mission against Clayface two days ago. How about yours, Batgirl?"

"Feel sore all over. Those aliens really pack a punch…"

"I heard. I've already planned a mission for you guys tomorrow to try to figure it out."

"You hear me say that I'm exhausted and plan to send me on another mission? Gee, thanks. You're such a great boyfriend."

.

"How about I make it up to you then with a dinner and movie, Babs? You know, a night that _doesn't_ involve our side job?"

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

.

_**Day 2,057 **_

"Babs, you ready? We're supposed to go see Bruce off along with the other Leaguers and he wanted us to stay in Gotham to monitor things from there while he's gone."

.

"Wow, I sure missed this place. The manor still looks the same…"

"WOOHOO! BRUCE IS GONE AND I HAVE THE MANOR ALL TO MYSELF FOR ONCE!"

"…I can't believe you're considered an adult, Dick."

.

"Ah-hem, must I remind you that _I_ will still be here, Master Richard?"

.

_**Day 2,075**_

"Since you're going to be back in Blüdhaven tomorrow for work, I'd thought we should celebrate Valentine's Day early."

"_Oh_, is that so, Boy Wonder?"

.

"Master Richard, your ph – my word!"

.

"…You need to put a lock on that door, Dick. This is the _second_ time Alfred's caught us doing that."

"Nah, he catches Bruce all the time. He'll get used to it."

"Dick, Alfred may get used to it, but you do realize _Tim_ comes here on occasion, and by occasion, I mean _often_."

"Fine, I'll put a lock on it."

.

_**Day 2,076 **_

"Hey, it's after midnight. Happy Valentine's Day, Artemis."

"You remembered!"

"Come on, what kind of jerk I would be if I forgot Valentine's Day?…For the fifth year in a row."

.

_**Day 2,081 **_

"…Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all-female squad for this mission."

"_Oh really_, and would you have felt the need to justify an _all-male_ squad for a given mission?"

"Ah-hem...Uh, th-there's no right answer for that, uh, is there?"

.

"Queen Bee isn't the only woman who can mess with a man's mind."

.

_**Day 2,082**_

"Nightwing, stop worrying…"

"It's my fault you almost got captured today in Bialya. If I had known about Simon…"

"But the team saved me. Come on, late night stroll in Gotham's park?"

.

_**Day 2,091**_

"I hear there's a time traveller."

"Yeah, Barry's grandson. Name's Bart."

"Mhm, and what do _you_ think of him, Dick?"

"…I think Speedsters are great friends with Robins."

"Sounds like Tim won't be a shy bird anymore."

"Let's not forget Speedy – kid's more jumpier than Roy was at that age."

.

_**Day 2,100**_

"Hey, Artemis, have you met Bart yet?"

"Briefly. Wally kept interrupting him to prevent him from spoiling the future. I just found out that I change my name to Linda Park, of all things."

"Really? I wonder what brought that up…Guess we'll have to see."

.

"Is there a reason you asked, Barbara?"

"…I was just curious."

"About yours and Dick's future, you mean?"

"You know me too well, Artemis."

.

_**Day 2,110**_

"No. N-No. NO!"

"Babs, shh. It'll be fine."

"But…But _Artemis_. I was, I was just talking to her the other day and now she's, oh God, she's…How could Kaldur do this?!"

"It's going to be alright, Babs. I promise…"

.

_**Day 2,119**_

"Maybe we should call Wally, Dick…We haven't heard from him since Artemis' funeral."

"Leave him be, Babs. He just needs some time alone."

.

_**Day 2,123**_

"Lagoon Boy is safe and away from my father's hands, for now. We shall continue with our plan – I shall see to it that La'gaan is not injured."

"Thank you, Kaldur. Be careful back there, okay?"

"You too, my friend."

.

_**Day 2,138**_

"Is it morning already? This thing with the Light is stressing me out so much; I could barely sleep last night."

"I know what you mean…Let's stay in bed for a bit longer, Babs. The team can wait."

"Kind of like how they're waiting for us to reveal our relationship details? You know only the original team knows the truth about us…"

"Hehe, you have to admit though, it _is_ really fun sneaking around the mountain."

.

_**Day 2,173 **_

"Roy? What are you doing h – is that a baby?!"

.

"Jade went missing."

"What else is new?"

"Wally!"

"I mean she's been gone since she heard about Artemis…I think she's planning on going after the person who took her sister's life."

"Kaldur…"

"She's risking her life, and after what she's done for me…I'm _not_ letting the mother of my child die, Dick."

"Don't worry, Roy. We're on it."

.

_**Day 2,182**_

"Sorry, Babs. Looks like we're going to have to delay our move back to Blüdhaven."

"Why's that, Dick? Don't tell me you're doing more work with Bruce? He _just_ got back along with the League."

"Bats don't sleep at night, Barbara. I shouldn't have to remind you that."

"You're a bird, Dick. Go to bed."

.

"There, do you see him? In the video footage."

"A new hero, Dick?"

"Far from it, Babs…"

"Do you know who it is – the red masked man?"

"Bruce has a hunch…"

"Who?"

"…He thinks it might be Jason."

.

_**Day 2,184**_

"I'll deal with Red Hood, Nightwing. You have your own problems to worry about."

"Wha – Batman, I –"

"Your team needs their leader, Nightwing. Someone who has knowledge of _everything_ that's going on around them, regardless of whether they are _currently_ a part of the team, or _was_."

"…You know about it?"

"…"

"Right, when have you _not_ known about something going on?"

.

"Do you think it'll work, Batman – my plan?"

"…Even if it doesn't, you'll find a way, Nightwing. You always do."

"Thanks, B."

"And know this, Dick: I will always have your back."

.

_**Day 2,190**_

"Alpha, Beta, and Delta squads: do you have any further questions? We head out in two hours – this will probably be the most important mission in your entire career. Every person on this planet is counting on you –remember that."

.

"…Batgirl?"

"…"

"Don't die out there, okay?"

"Yeah…You too, Nightwing. Be careful."

.

_**Day 2,199 June 17**_

"Nightwing! Nightwing, just wait. _Please_ hang on. Help is coming!"

"Batg..Barbara…"

"Shh. Don't talk, Nightwing."

"_Oracle_. My will. My will it's…it's in… the safe behind my…poster of my par…ents."

"I don't need your will, Nightwing. I need you to stop talking! I need _you_."

.

"Batgirl, I need you to take Nightwing out of here!"

"_You_! How dare you –"

"_Please_, Batgirl."

"Why should I listen to you, Kaldur?"

.

"If you don't listen to him, will you listen to me?"

"…A-Artemis?!"

.

_**Day 2,202**_

"Have I ever told you that you need to loosen up, Oracle?"

"Shut it, Nightwing. You were seriously hurt and you're _still _in recovery. And you still have some questions to answer."

.

"Hey, guys, what's an _Oracle_? Nightwing keeps calling Batgirl that."

"_No _idea, Gar."

.

"You mean to tell me Artemis wasn't dead all this time, Nightwing?!"

"Nope."

"You."

"Ow!"

"Are."

"Ow! Oracle!"

"A."

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Jerk!"

"Why do you keep hitting me? You said it yourself, I'm still _in recovery_!"

.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Dick."

"I told you before, Babs…You can't get rid of me that easily."

.

_**Day 2,216**_

"So how are things with you, Artem – I mean, _Linda Park_?"

.

"Sorry again, Artemis. I had to make your death real to the public so that it was more realistic …"

"It's fine, Dick. I always liked the name Linda anyway."

.

_**Day 2,251**_

"Mr. Gordon?"

"Dick? Still in Gotham? I thought you and Barb were heading back to Blüdhaven."

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee later on. There's something I want to ask you."

.

_**Day 2,265**_

"What are you doing, Babs?"

"Folding paper cranes…You taught me that. When we were twelve, right?"

"Yeah…I did."

.

_**Day 2,274 **_

"Home, sweet home! I actually missed living in Blüdhaven."

"Yeah, the manor's nice and all, but I missed how cozy our apartment is."

.

"Dinner reservations at eight by the way, Babs."

.

_**Day 2,275**_

"Well…?"

"Well, what, Wally?"

"Did you do it?"

"_No_, I didn't. If I did, you would've heard about it through _Linda_ by now."

"You know my _wife_ doesn't tell me _everything_, Dick."

.

"Artem – sorry – Linda, has Wally talked to you about Dick recently?"

"No…Why?"

"I think he…I think he was planning on proposing last night."

"_What_?!"

"Ouch, no need to scream. Yeah, I found the ring in his pocket– we had to go out as Nightwing and Batgirl in the middle of our dinner and well, we left our civilian clothes hidden in the alleyway. I went to go get them after we were finished and I found it."

"Did you tell him?"

"Gods no, I put it back into the pocket and pretended everything was normal. Dick would've been crushed if he didn't get a chance to do it properly."

.

_**Day 2,300**_

"Do you think he changed his mind?"

"I doubt it, Barbara…"

"Then why hasn't be proposed yet? He was planning to last month!"

"He's probably just waiting for the right time. You know how busy we've been cleaning up the Light's mess."

.

_**Day 2,307**_

"Dick, we're going to be late for Wally's and Artemis' baby shower!"

"Coming! I'm just getting the gifts…"

"Are you _really_ going to give their twins matching Bat outfits?"

"They'd be upset if their kids didn't get one. I mean, Lian has one. So do Barry's kids."

.

_**Day 2,311**_

"Babs…Do you remember what happened six years ago? With Bane?"

"How could I forget, Dick?"

"Yeah…Just thinking about that, I remembered how horrible I felt because you didn't know who I was… How everything we shared was lost – that there was a chance you might not be _you_ again…"

"But I came back, right? You pulled me back to you. Twice, if I remember correctly."

"…"

"Dick?"

"I realized back then that I'd never give up, regardless of how far you are from me, because you…You are the most wonderful person I've ever known. I love you so much, probably since the first day I laid eyes on you…You make me the happiest person in the world, Barbara and I want _us_ to be the happiest people in the world and if you'd let me, I…"

"…Oh my…"

"I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make that happen. Will you marry me?"

.

"Yes, Dick. I _will_ marry you."

.

_**Day 2,312**_

"Hey, you're Oracle, right? Batman's wife – opps! Spoilers."

"Bart! I told you to stop doing that – and _Batman_'s wife? Are you sure you have your facts right?"

.

"Actually guys…there's something we wanted to say."

"What is it, Nightwing?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée!"

.

_**Day 2,589 **_

"It's nice to see you, Barbara. How have you been?"

"I've been alright, Dr. Stone Though, I was just wondering…how long do these checkups last? It's been over six – seven – years since my accident."

"Technically, we should've let you go a long time ago, but you know the Wayne's. They want to be sure of everything."

"Of course."

"Have there been improvement since our last meeting?"

"Just the usual…I mean, sometimes I get these flashbacks, but they're only a few seconds long."

"I see. Hmm, well I am allowed to suggest a special type of surgery that's been tested on Alzheimer's patients lately – it's been pretty successful and I'm sure it could work with you and your memory situation. Would you like to know more about it?"

"Actually… It was really just one year of my childhood that I forgot. I was, what, twelve then? It was so long ago, and to be honest, every single day after that accident is worth so much more. I mean, most adults barely remember their childhood anyway, so I really don't mind having that small blank in my life."

"That sounds great. I guess this will be the last appointment I'll be hearing from you then, Barbara."

.

_**Day 3,000 **_

"I'm home from the doctor's!"

"Babs? I thought you said you were done with those checkups."

"A _different_ kind of doctor, Dick."

"What?"

"Here, look at the doctor's note yourself."

.

"_You're_ going to have to redecorate the house, Mr. Grayson. We'll be needing a nursery."

"Oh, _I'm_ going to be the only one redecorating? We'll see about that, _Mrs_. Grayson…"

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

.

**X-X-X-**

**A/N:** And that's a wrap!

**First** things first, I just want to thank every reader, both new and old. Thank you for taking your time to read my works, for favouriting and adding this to your alerts and most importantly: for _reviewing_. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without your reviews.

**Secondly**: I didn't give Barbara her memories back. I know you guys wanted her to, but I hope that by now, it shouldn't be a big deal to you guys like it wasn't a big deal for the characters in the story. The only reason why it seemed like such an important thing in the beginning was because the year of memories she lost just happened to be the year she and Dick became really good friends, but they became friends the first time around for a reason, so becoming friends a second time wasn't so hard for them. In fact, it was due to that experience that they ended up valuing their friendship so much more.

Also, it also seemed like such a large blank in her life because she has a photographic memory, so there's literally a gap in her thoughts when she's used to being able to recall everything. But remember, not everyone has a photographic memory. I mean, how many of us (excluding you thirteen year olds out there) really remember what happened in our lives when we were 12 anyway? I definitely don't remember much.

But Barbara's accident didn't keep her from living her life. It was only held back a bit because her and Dick kept dwelling on the past. But** it's the same with all of us.** The past helps mold us into the people we are today, but we need to focus on the present so that we can build a better future. There's no point in regretting our history or being constantly held back because of it.

However, this doesn't mean she will _never _get the memories back. It might come back one day - I'll just never write it out. But if you guys noticed, Barbara remembered at least one thing of her past in each chapter, though the memories come back to her very slowly over time. Again, these memories aren't as important to her as the ones she's planning on making in the future.

**Remember to live life to the fullest guys, and I thank you guys once again.**

**P.S.** For any of you guys who wanted some of these scenes written out in regular story format (with descriptions and all that cool stuff), I will write them when I can and post them here as a part of this story.


End file.
